That Poor Guy
by kuristina
Summary: Sequel to That Poor Sucker. Uchiha Sasuke had an image to keep up as a firm, feared, and respected man at his office, Uchiha Incorporated. But it's hard to maintain that reputation when he is at the mercy and service of his "wife", especially now that he has a blooming family on the way. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE A/N. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU DID.**

**A/N:** Welcome to the beginning of _That Poor Guy_, sequel to my other story _That Poor Sucker._ If you're a continuing reader from PS then I'm glad you decided to stick with me and read its sequel. If you're a new reader that hasn't read PS yet, it's not really "required" that you read it but PS & PG are connected stories.

PS focuses more of Sasuke & Naruto's married life (with some perspectives from other characters) – New readers, you may read this if you please to.

PG is going to be a focus on Sasuke & Naruto as (soon to be) parents – mpreg, yes.

But there are a few things I want to make absolutely clear about the mpreg; PS & PG are modern day settings so obviously there's no ninja powers, demon messing around with organs or going into heat or anything like that. Some people have asked, "Well how is Naruto going to get pregnant? There's no Kyuubi blah blah blah." People asked for a baby, I am giving them one. _But I swear if I read one review that mentions a science experiment or anything related like that… _

Just no… Naruto's pregnant, that's it, end of story. I can't explain it. Let's just act like it's completely normal like other stories like License to Love (by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan)

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto owns Naruto

* * *

It's a normal, regular day at the office.

All employees are busily working hard at Uchiha Incorporated. Employees are especially working hard the top floor where the head of the entire building, Uchiha Sasuke, works.

True, a few may slack off a little but definitely not enough to get fired.

And yet speaking of slacking off, one employee typed away quickly at his computer. He cursed at himself whenever he typed a word too quickly and the computer wouldn't spell check for him. He only had half an hour to finish three more pages of his report to hand in to his superior.

Inuzuka Kiba was working hard.

"I told you not to take a day off." Shikamaru voiced from behind him.

Kiba grunted and kept his eyes on his computer screen. He hated it when his friend was right. And sometimes that he hated that he chose to be a forecast analyst.

Shikamaru put a bento box beside his friend; Kiba had skipped out on lunch to finish his report.

"Thanks man… but you couldn't have done something like slap on the head to _make_ me work? Now I'm rushing to get this done!" Kiba whined. His eyes glanced back at the bento box… man he was hungry.

Good thing he only needed one more page to be done.

His friend shrugged and folded his arms. "I type data into computers, not manage you to make sure you do your work." He answered. He looked over his shoulder and then back at Kiba. "You have ten minutes."

"Shit! Wait, I'm almost done!" Kiba saved the file into his documents to ensure that he wouldn't do something stupid like delete all of his work. He had a big smile on his face as he saved the completed document and sent it to his superior. Kiba whooped in happiness and opened the bento box. "Fuck yes, I deserve this!"

Shikamaru took up the spare chair in the corner and sat himself down on it. "Yes, yes you do."

While munching on his food Kiba asked, "So hey was Naruto at the restaurant today?"

"Yeah he was able to give me the lunches but then he had to rush out for a doctor's appointment." He answered.

"Man, I can't believe there's going to be a kid that's a mix of Naruto and the boss." Kiba said in awe. "I wonder how the kid is going to turn out…"

Shikamaru shrugged again and looked up at the time on the computer screen. "Well, we'll know when the kid is all grown up. And hello Uchiha-san."

Kiba choked a little and looked behind him.

Sasuke stood before them, his hands in his pockets and just staring blankly at them. And his eyes were glancing at the bento box Kiba was eating from. Shikamaru deduced that he either wanted the box or was thinking of Naruto.

Ever since discovering that Sasuke was married, his "wife" had become a part of their lives somehow. And he had inadvertently made him, Kiba, and Shikamaru actually understand their superior more. It was strange to actually notice things about their superior ever since Naruto came into their picture.

Though Sasuke didn't seem too happy about it; he wanted to be known as a feared man within his building. And it was still true… there was just a happy blonde to sort of ruin the image whenever he stopped by and said hello.

It almost made him chuckle out loud.

Poor guy…

But still, Uchiha Sasuke was his superior and he had to respect him and his image.

Kiba swallowed him food and cleared his throat. "I sent in the budget report Uchiha-san." He announced.

Sasuke nodded. "Ah yes, I got that not too long ago. Good work Inuzuka." He said.

"Thank you sir."

"But I didn't need that report until tomorrow. Nonetheless, good work."

And Sasuke turned his head away when Kiba's mouth went slack. His eyes glared at something (or someone) and he walked away to probably straighten someone out.

Kiba's mouth was still open.

Shikamaru let an amused smile slip on his face. "I was told to tell you that the budget report was pushed back a day. But you would have slacked off if I told you that you had an extra day to do it. So good work for getting your work done on time." He stood up from his chair and patted his friend's shoulder before walking out.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the counter. He had set down a pad of paper and pencil on the surface and pouted. Normally he was such a happy and upbeat person but with the changes recently, he was acting a little the opposite of how he usually was. "Sensei, is it weird that I don't really like looking at fish at the moment but at the same time I'm going to miss eating it? It's weird isn't it?" he sighed.

Iruka just smiled and wiped his hands on a rag. "Oh Naruto, you'll get to eat sushi soon. Just not for the next few months. And you do know that not _all_ sushi is excluded from your diet right?"

"I know but I'd rather not eat sushi at all just to be safe. And I can't eat certain cheeses!" Naruto sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost six thirty."

The blonde slapped his face into his hands and whined. "Half an hour left? I _can't_ last that long…!" he whined.

Again, he was acting different. Normally Naruto would want time to go by a little slower because he enjoyed working.

Iruka had to resist laughing and he just pats the blonde's shoulder again. He was handling these mood swings a lot better than he thought he would. He was just glad that Naruto wasn't mood swinging at the customers, which would have caused a big problem. And he also had to awe at how Naruto controlled it outside of the kitchen.

"You know you didn't have to come back after your doctor's appointment, you could have gone home. You're not even supposed to work today."

Naruto shrugged and waved his hand in the air, probably to say that he wanted to do it anyway. Pushing himself off the table, Naruto reached for the notepad nearby. "I guess I better go out to waste another _half hour_." Naruto whined again before walking through the doors.

Iruka only chuckled and shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen. "I need a sakura platter!"

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"I worked hard today Sasuke." Naruto said as he seated himself on his husband's lap. "It was really tiring…"

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's thighs and kissed his temple. "Yes Naruto, I know you did. How was your doctor's appointment today?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged and pressed himself against Sasuke. "It went well I guess. I'm just about two months along right now. Tsunade baa-chan said that sickness or nausea happens until about a month after getting pregnant. I'm queasy more often instead of vomiting almost every morning or something like that." He waved his hand in the air and then wrapped it around his husband's neck.

"And when I look at sushi I just… ugh! I mean I'm going to miss eating it for a while but at the same time I just don't want to see it. And I work in a sushi restaurant!"

Unsure whether Naruto was actually depressed or just mood swinging, Sasuke rubbed his wife's back in comfort. "Did you get your prenatal vitamins?" he asked.

He felt the blonde nod against him.

"What about cravings? Is there anything in particular you want?" he asked.

Naruto pushed himself away and lay down on the couch. "I told baa-chan about I've just been craving potatoes like French fries and that stuff. So she told me to have a healthier alternative which are sweet potatoes; they're low in sodium and are very low in saturated fat and cholesterol."

Sasuke nodded in approval. Naruto was always eating those salty ramen cups so he thought it would be natural if he needed to eat something the opposite of it.

"Hey… get me some sweet potatoes from the market? Please?" Naruto asked, pouting his lips and batting his eyes.

"Right now?"

A nod was his answer.

Sasuke looked out the window to see that it almost dark. But he supposed that if Naruto wanted them right now…

He leaned down towards Naruto and kissed him on the lips. He patted the blonde's belly a little before getting up from the couch. "Alright. I'll be back in a half or so. Get started on dinner okay?" he asked as he put on his shoes to leave.

"Okay."

However when Sasuke returned with a grocery bag of sweet potatoes, he found that Naruto had not moved from the couch. He set the bag down on the coffee table and went towards his wife. "I thought I said to get started on dinner?"

Naruto shook his head and turned his head to his husband. He pouted and poked a pale cheek with his index finger. "I don't feel like it. You do it? I like when you cook."

Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto.

"Alright then."

* * *

It was a day off for both Naruto and Sasuke from work.

And day offs were usually meant for relaxing.

Naruto was dressed in a sweater and holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he shuffled to the couch. They had just entered December and the weather was cold. He admired the snow outside his window before looking down at the laundry.

The clothes were just freshly laundered and they were so warm…

He set down his cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and proceeded to fold the clothes.

Like he always did with laundry, he separated his and Sasuke's clothes in different piles.

Then he noticed the towels at the bottom of the basket. He picked up a light blue towel, reveling in how soft, clean, and _warm _it was. He wrapped it around his body and sighed in pleasure. It was so warm…

"You know if you're cold dobe you could always use a blanket."

Sasuke looked in amusement as Naruto took off the towel around him and just folded the rest of the laundry as if he didn't see anything. "Just put the laundry away teme." He muttered in embarrassment. The blonde picked up the hot chocolate on the table and began to drink from the cup.

Absently he rubbed his lower stomach and stared at the television screen.

He and Sasuke were going to be parents soon…

His eyes widened in realization.

Parents… he and Sasuke were going to be one of those soon…

Parents… moms and dads.

Parents… _his_ mom and dad…

"Shit!" Naruto screamed. He set his hot chocolate on the coffee table and went towards his phone.

Sasuke came running out of the room when he heard Naruto curse."Dobe? What's wrong?" he asked in a frenzy.

Naruto dialed on his cellphone. Then he put it down and dialed the number on the home phone instead. He heard that cellphones could cause brain cancer and he didn't want to give his baby _brain_ cancer. He put the phone to his ear and chewed his lip.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked again.

"We're going to be parents Sasuke!"

"... Yeah, I know."

"We don't know anything about _being_ parents! We have to call our families! I have to know _everything_ when it comses to babies before ours is delivered! We need to be ready!"

Naruto was panicking and Sasuke couldn't help but rub at his forehead in annoyance. He realized that it would be difficult at first and there are lots of things to know ahead of time.

But damn it, the blonde wasn't even showing and he was having a freak out over the baby already.

He had to remain calm. It was important that Sasuke remain calm. He had to be rational, compromising, and attentive. Reason with Naruto but also be gentle.

"Mom! I don't know what to do with _babies_!" Naruto cried into the phone.

Yes... it was important that Sasuke remain the calm, cool husband that he is to his now slightly manic wife, Naruto.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh… hooray for the first chapter(?)

For people who are continuing readers from PS, I feel like I just spoiled you guys! I was going to upload a new chapter for my other story Naruto in Wonderland since it is a big priority for me too. But I know there are lot of you guys _patiently_ who really wanted to get on with reading the sequel. Haha, you're welcome.

Review + fav yah?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto made Sasuke a little indecisive shit… oh and he created Naruto

* * *

"Remember Naruto-kun, Fugaku wouldn't mind a granddaughter." Mikoto whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Neither would your mother either." Kushina whispered into her son's other ear.

Naruto sat in between his mother and mother-in-law in his and Sasuke's home. He needed the parents of his family to tell him what to expect with a baby and what to look out for.

"… I don't really get to choose the sex of the baby." He told the both of them. He honestly didn't care which one his baby would be. But if he had to choose he would be more preferable to having a boy then a girl or having two boys.

Kushina sat back and smiled at her son and folded her hands in her lap. "Well regardless I will love my grandchild, whether the baby is born a boy or girl."

Mikoto nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the room was Sasuke with Fugaku and Minato.

"Well, I'm glad you finally your family started son." Fugaku commented. He was happy to have a grandchild on the way. He could have waited a few more years too but he'd prefer to know his grandkids sooner. "I was afraid you were going to keep us waiting."

Minato chuckled and put hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well just about six or seven months from now, you're going to have a few sleepless weeks."

Sasuke turned to his father-in-law. "Sleepless weeks… What else is there?" he asked.

"Be stocked Sasuke, that's important. You can't expect to buy a pack of diapers to last within one week son." Fugaku added. He and Minato would educate Sasuke today. And the women would educate Naruto as well.

"Naruto will probably feel drained of energy when you come back home from the hospital with your newborn. Labor isn't easy for them."

"But son… there's one thing that you never want to complain about while Naruto-kun is in labor." Fugaku said gravely. "You never _ever_ want to complain about the pain you feel. Whatever sort of discomfort you feel while Naruto-kun is in labor, it will be _nothing_ compared to his. This is important to know." The elder Uchiha looked his youngest son dead in the eye.

Sasuke felt discomforted by his father's expression but he took in the advice.

Meanwhile Naruto was also taking in the advice of the women. "The baby is going to cry for _how_ long?"

Kushina reached for a glass of water to clear her throat. "They typically cry for one to five hours within a day and can't really be calmed down." She informed.

Naruto felt disheartened. If they couldn't be calmed down, how was he going to get the baby to stop crying?

"Don't worry; the crying will decrease over the weeks. It won't be like that forever." Mikoto said to comfort the blonde. "And they're going to wet their diapers at least three or four times within a day as well."

"Make sure to bond with your baby too!" Kushina added.

Naruto looked at his mother and shrugged. "Well, why _wouldn't_ I bond with my baby?"

Kushina laughed and ruffled her youngest son's hair. "Hold your infant so that he can recognize how you smell and know that he can be comforted when you hold him. The same goes for Sasuke too. Cuddle with your baby, coo or sing gently to your baby… I remember when I used to do that with you and Kyuubi…" Her eyes shut and Naruto imagined that she was probably reminiscing about how she used to care for him and his brother.

Mikoto seemed to drift off in her own memories too but snapped out of it. "Your baby is going to sleep at least sixteen hours a day, Naruto-kun."

"In a row?" he asked in astonishment.

The fair haired woman laughed and shook her head. "No, the baby will probably sleep two hours at a time. During nighttime make sure to be quiet during feedings or diaper changes, you don't want to wake them up too much. And during the day you'll want to be active and play with them so that they can stay awake longer. And it will also help them transition to sleeping more at night as well."

Naruto nodded as he listened to the advice. It was important! But at the same time he really wanted to eat. He looked back at Sasuke and called for him. His husband was by him in just a few short seconds, leaning down next to him. "I'm hungry." He announced.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall nearby. "Well Itachi and Kyuubi should have been back by now. I don't know what's taking so long."

And right on time, Kyuubi and Itachi came in carrying grocery bags.

Kushina stood from her seat and went to go help the boys. "Oh good, Mikoto and I can start cooking now."

Both of the women looked through the bags of groceries to decide what they wanted to make for lunch for their families. "Kyuubi, come help your mom!" Kushina shouted.

Kyuubi groaned, "But I want to talk to Naruto!"

Kushina turned around and glared at her son. "One… two… thr-"

Kyuubi was out of his seat and was right by his mother's side. Despite being thirty three, he was still afraid when his mother started counting…

Itachi smirked seeing how pitiful Kyuubi was. He thought it was hilarious. "So, will we be invited in the house when you bring your little bundle of joy home?" he asked the young couple. "I'd like to see how you two tackle parenthood."

"You can visit at the hospital." Naruto said, leaning against Sasuke and cuddling with him under a blanket.

"Speaking of homes, do you two plan on moving to a different house?" Minato asked.

Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads towards Minato and both tilted their head in question.

Seeing the perplexed expression on the couple, Minato explained what he meant. "Well, what some expecting couples do is that they move to a different home. They may feel that their old home may not be suitable for when they bring in a newborn and have the child grow up in."

"Are… you saying that our apartment isn't good for our baby Dad?" Naruto asked, his eyes knitting together. He looked about ready to cry. "We can't raise our baby here?"

Panicking, Minato went to his son and tried to comfort him. He laughed nervously and waved his hand in dismissal. "Haha no, of course not! I was just saying _some_ couples do that! If you want to raise your baby in your maisonette, then go ahead!"

Naruto sniffled but smiled at his father. "Yeah, I like living here. Maybe when our baby is older we can move but I like being here. The view is nice."

Sasuke sighed in relief. Minato almost set off a bomb but luckily he saved himself from blowing himself up.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

The visit of the Uchiha-Uzumaki family ended when Kushina and Mikoto argued who would help Naruto with the newborn when the baby was brought home from the hospital. Naruto admitted that he might need help from one of the women but was unsure of who to choose.

"My baby is the one who is having the baby; I should stay with Naruto to help him!" Kushina shouted.

"Well my baby is the one who is the father of the baby; I should be the one to help them!" Mikoto argued back.

The husbands walked through the door with their struggling wives and bid goodnight to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Bye Naruto, I'll call you later okay." Kyuubi said as he hugged his brother goodbye. He glared at Sasuke but bid him goodnight. "I'm happy that I'm gonna be an uncle. But I still don't like that you sex my brother up almost all the time."

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto couldn't have gotten pregnant if I _didn't_ sex him up so much… and hard. So you're welcome for making you an uncle."

Naruto sighed but walked his brother out.

"I can't stay here the night Sasuke? I felt like I didn't spend enough time with you." Itachi asked.

"No. Goodnight Itachi."

"… Aw."

* * *

Sasuke returned home to find Naruto cuddled up in bed, his blonde head of hair poking out from the covers. "Naruto? Are you cold?" he asked as he leaned down to his wife.

"I want to stay home and take care of the baby." Naruto announced from beneath the blankets.

"… Okay, if that's what you want to do."

Naruto peeked out from the covers. "But Iruka is going to hate me!"

"Wh-Why?" Sasuke asked, clearly perplexed at the idea of Iruka hating Naruto.

"I was at lunch with Sakura-chan today and she asked me if I was going to keep on working when I had the baby or if I would stay at home instead." Naruto explained. "Mom and Mikoto said that it's better if I stay and take home of the baby. But I like working! If I tell Iruka that I want to stay at home instead, he's going to hate me! He might think I'm abandoning him!" Naruto whined and opened his arms to be hugged.

He was given the hug he wanted but Sasuke was thinking about giving his receptionist a piece of his mind when he went in to work tomorrow. He couldn't believe that she got Naruto all upset!

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sakura tapped her fingers as she waited for Sasuke to walk through the doors. She had lunch with Naruto yesterday but she accidentally made him upset!

She didn't mean to! It was just a simple question!

She only asked if Naruto was going to stay home with the baby.

And then Naruto began to think and then he started frowning and then he started sniffling and then left with such a pained expression on his face!

No doubt he told Sasuke what happened.

"Shit…" she muttered, "I'm so fired."

Her heart sped up when the elevator doors opened but calmed down when she only saw Kiba come walking through. Sakura put a hand over her heart to calm herself down.

Kiba leaned on her desk and observed her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and started looking through folders. "No. No, I'm just fine…" she whispered.

"You sure?" Kiba asked in reassurance. Judging by Sakura's tone of voice she didn't sound very "fine". In fact she looked pretty worried instead. He leaned towards her and said, "You know you can tell me when something is wrong."

Sakura should have been touched by Kiba's comment; in fact if she wasn't worried she would have smiled and thanked Kiba for his sincerity. But she was worried about the situation with Naruto and how it would affect her at work and at the moment, Kiba was just too close in her personal space.

Instead she glared and punched Kiba in the gut.

"Get to work, you're distracting me!" she hissed.

Kiba shuffled his way to his workspace, mumbling about "woman probably having PMS or some shit like that".

Don't worry, she apologized later.

Again, Sakura's heart sped up when the elevator doors opened. She clenched her hands when she saw that it was Sasuke. "G-Good morning Uchiha-san." She greeted.

"Good morning Haruno." Sasuke said as per the routine when he walked into work. He didn't spare her a glance and walked straight into his office, leaving it slightly ajar like he always did in the mornings.

Sakura just stared at the door, wondering why she wasn't confronted by Sasuke.

"Maybe he's setting business away from personal…" she mumbled to herself.

The answer satisfied her for a while. But the hours passed and she felt that the more she repeated the answer to herself, the more it sounded like bullshit. So when Sasuke walked out of his office to leave for home she blurted out, "I'm sorry for what happened with Naruto yesterday!"

Sasuke stopped and looked back at her and he rose in eyebrow in question.

Sakura had to explain. "I had lunch with Naruto-kun yesterday and he left a little… upset." She said a little more quietly.

"Ah…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck a little and turned to face his secretary. "You don't have to worry about that Haruno. Naruto isn't upset about that."

"He isn't?"

"No. When I came home to him yesterday, he was blubbering on about how he was going to get hated by his coworker for choosing to care for the baby instead of work. So in the middle of the night we drove to his coworker's house and had to explain the situation. The problem is fixed now."

Sakura sighed internally and leaned back in her seat. Well she was glad that Sasuke wasn't holding anything against her because of Naruto. But she decided to call the blonde later to apologize for upsetting him anyway.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

This time when returning home, Sasuke found Naruto on the couch in front of the television.

In the blonde's hands was a rubix cube, having a look of concentration whenever he turned the sides to match the colors. It looked like at the moment he was trying to get the orange side together. Sasuke wasn't really surprised that would be the first color he would go for.

"You look busy." He said as he sat down on the couch. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Naruto said back, not really looking at his husband. "Yeah, I just needed something to keep me busy today. I have work tomorrow night." He informed.

"So have you made a decision? About working I mean." Sasuke asked. He wanted to be sure of his wife's decision. After all, he didn't drive to Iruka's yesterday in the middle of the night for nothing.

Naruto nodded and set the cube down. He solved the orange side.

He looked up at Sasuke and took a pale hand in his own. "Yeah, I know for _sure_ that I'll stay home and take care of the baby. Iruka was totally okay with it! And he says that if I ever want to come back to work for him, I'm always welcome to." Naruto announced with a big smile.

Sasuke was relieved to hear that.

Iruka was a good friend of the blonde so he wasn't surprised that he would get offered something like that. But he was glad that the problem was resolved and that Naruto had the option of working there when he felt like he was ready to. Naruto always enjoyed working at the restaurant.

"So I guess…" Naruto sighed, "when I go on maternity leave or whatever, that's my resignation until I decide the right time to start working again. I'll miss working with everyone. Iruka, the chefs, the other waiters and waitresses, and talking to the customers. I'll even miss the mean customers and the crappy tippers."

Sasuke leaned in to press a kiss to Naruto's temple. "They'll miss you too. But you can visit them with the baby once in a while."

Naruto smiled again and picked up the rubix cube again to continue solving it. "Yeah… this thing is fucking hard to solve Sasuke." But despite his frustration he continued to try and solve it.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Everyone, in the last chapter Naruto is two months pregnant. Not a few weeks, he is two months. Just clearing that up.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

It had been a while, Sasuke thought in his head.

It had been a while since he last had sex with Naruto. He was reminded of that now that the blonde was in his lap, their mouths attached in a slow and sensual kiss. They've cuddled quite a bit more often lately but haven't had sex.

Truthfully, he almost didn't mind.

Almost being the definitive word.

After all, he was used to fucking the blonde practically almost every week. And now he would have to go the next few months without it. Probably a little more than just a few months.

He would have to wait until the baby was settled in, Naruto was settled in, and just wait for the right moments. No more spontaneous sex around the house…

But it was (mostly) okay. They'll still have sex, just not as often, and they're going to become parents. And when becoming parents, you now have to shift all decisions into consideration of not just yourself, and the spouse but the new baby as well.

Still, he _will_ miss banging Naruto a lot…

Naruto pulled back and knitted his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean? You pulled back."

"Yeah, because you stopped moving your lips. Are you thinking about something?" Naruto asked as he moved off of his husband's lap. He rubbed his belly a little and leaned against a cushion. He was getting a little bit of lumbar pain at the moment.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how we're not going to have as much sex anymore when the baby comes." Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded and looked up in thought. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss it. You coming up behind me, getting me all hot and bothered, your hands just start roaming all around, and I can feel you getting big behind me…" he drifted off as he shut his eyes and began to reminisce about their many, _many_ sexy memories. A dreamy smile came onto his face.

It probably would have been a good chance to seduce Naruto into sex at the moment. But then the smile dropped from the blonde's face. Without informing his husband, he just went straight to the bathroom. Just a few short seconds later there was a flush and the sound of a sink.

Then just a few more moments later Naruto was back on the couch with Sasuke.

"It's going to be a new year. This is going to be our last year of it just being the two of us." Naruto informed.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, we just had our last Christmas together with it being just the two of us. By the way, you looked really sexy in that Santa hat." He commented as he put his arm around Naruto.

Christmas had passed for the two and currently, they were waiting for the New Year to come. It was only seven hours away.

"Let's stay up! Like we always do until it's sunrise!" Naruto said excitedly. He clapped his hands together and smiled at Sasuke. "Yeah let's do it!"

"You sure you can last? You're a bit more fatigued these days Naruto."

Naruto stood up and put crossed his arms. "You saying you don't think I can do it now that I got a kid in me? Well you're wrong bastard! You are totally wrong! I'm gonna stay up until midnight and then some and I'll still be awesome in the morning! You'll see!" he shouted.

Sasuke would have argued but he just let Naruto have his little fit. It wasn't that bad of a fit anyway, so he could manage it. He watched as Naruto marched to the kitchen and pulled out a sweet potato that he had baked just a day ago. He peeled off the skin, microwaved it for a bit, and came back to sit next to him to eat.

"Let's have sex." Naruto announced after finishing his potato.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "It's the last day before it's the new year. We might as well have sex before this year is up. And then afterwards we can stay up until it's midnight okay? After all, you haven't really gotten any from me since I found out I'm pregnant."

Sasuke looked up in thought, considering it. And in a quick second, he was carrying Naruto up to the bedroom and smirking at him. "Might as well." He said with a smirk.

Naruto laughed in his arms and kissed his husband.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Happy New Year usuratonkachi." Sasuke said when he saw the clock strike twelve.

"New year… happy.. sleepy… told you Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled. He lazily raised his arm up and waved it in victory. "New Year kiss…"

Sasuke chuckled and planted a light kiss on his wife's lips. "Good night dobe."

"Party…" was the last thing Naruto mumbled before dozing off.

* * *

"Hey guys! Glad you came for lunch!" Naruto greeted. He handed Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura their menus. "How's the first two weeks of the New Year treating you?" he asked.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and read over the menu. "It's not troublesome so far…"

"Not bad, thanks for asking!" Kiba answered.

Sakura smiled and leaned towards Naruto. "Mine was good too! So how are _you_ doing?" she asked. She eyed his stomach and smiled at him.

Naruto laughed at Sakura's not to subtle gesture. "I'm doing pretty good! Sasuke and I did the usual whenever it's New Years. But I didn't get to stay up really late like I like to. But I suppose that's fine, I gotta consider this little guy in everything I do now." He answered as he rubbed his belly. "I think I'm developing a baby bump a little now…"

"Oh wow!" Sakura said in amazement. "May I feel?"

"No." Naruto answered curtly but with a smile.

The answer took the people at the table aback a little. They didn't expect such an… upfront answer. Especially from such a nice person like Naruto.

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle and folded her hands. "Ah well, okay."

"Don't worry about it, it's just lately I've either been very cuddly or I don't want to be touched at all. Right now I don't feel like being touched. But I'll be sure to hug you later okay?" Naruto offered, knowing that maybe what he said not too long ago was a little rude.

Sakura nodded. Shikamaru and Kiba just exchanged a look and went back to their menus.

The blonde left the group to order while he went into the group.

Shikamaru sighed as he set his menu down. "I'm going to have the unagi."

"Just teriyaki chicken for me." Kiba closed his own menu.

"Tuna." Sakura said simply.

Meanwhile in the back Naruto leaned over a countertop while he used one of his hands to rub at his lower back. He groaned and reached for a stool to sit on, just to rest for a few moments. "Iruka…" Naruto whined.

Iruka was standing by Naruto in just a few short seconds. "Lower back pain?" he asked but already knowing from the blonde's posture.

The blonde nodded. "I want a massage…" Naruto whined. "Can you give me one?" he asked, widening his eyes in an attempt to seduce his former sensei to give him what he wanted just to ease his pain.

And Iruka would have given in except that they were at work and he couldn't just stop what he was doing to tend to the young blonde. He just gave a cheeky smile and put Naruto's notepad and pencil in his hand. "It'll go away. Now your table is waiting for you."

Naruto begrudgingly slipped off his stool. But before going out in the open, he put on a smile so that he wouldn't put off Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

But if it were up to him, he'd lie on the ground until his lower back pain went away.

* * *

Sasuke sat in an armchair in his living room.

Naruto had taken up the entire couch, his head resting on a pillow and legs stretched out. His blue eyes stared blankly at the book he was reading. "I don't feel like reading the baby book your mom gave me Sasuke." He announced.

"So just read it later." Sasuke answered without looking up from his own book. He was just reading for pleasure at the moment. He didn't have any work that needed to be done immediately. If it were up to him, he would be cuddling with his spouse or just simply be sitting next to him.

But instead he was pushed into the armchair because his spouse wasn't in the mood to do what he wanted.

The book was set down on the blonde's belly and he just stared at the ceiling for several moments. "How much longer until the baby arrives?" he asked.

"You're only about three months dobe. Do the math, it's basic." He answered absent mindedly.

Setting the book aside, Naruto straightened out his shirt before sitting up. "What are you reading?" he asked. He was just so _bored_ today! Nothing to do!

Dark eyes didn't stray from the text of the book but he answered, "_Amusing Ourselves to Death_ by Neil Postman. You'd find it boring."

"Read me a passage."

Sasuke's eyed directed them to Naruto. "You'd be bored within the first few sentences Naruto. Why would you want me to read it to you?"

Naruto shrugged. He leaned back against the couch and rubbed at his belly a little. He was showing just a little bit. It would get bigger soon though. "Just read me something."

Sasuke sighed and looked at the text to see where he left off. "No."

Naruto huffed and walked away from Sasuke to go to their bedroom.

But on the way up he stopped to look at the closet down the hallway.

He stared at their "special" closet and pulled out one of the outfits. He sighed at the fond memories they had dressing up together and the amazing sex they would always have afterwards. He wouldn't be able to wear them for a while. He wondered how long it would be.

Maybe he should wear them while he was still small…

Sasuke heard the ruffling of clothes upstairs but he ignored it. He wanted to be absorbed in his book. Though he had to admit that he was getting bored of it. But he was determined to finish it.

The next few minutes before he heard Naruto shuffle back into the living room and plop down on the couch. He looked up and his eyes widened; the blonde was wearing a sailor uniform. He set his book down in his lap and cleared his throat to get his wife's attention.

Naruto looked at him, pulling his eyes away from the baby book he had put down.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sasuke asked, but not in a tone that implied that he didn't like it. Nope, he enjoyed the sight.

"I felt this day was boring, so I decided to wear something from the closet to make it interesting." Naruto answered with a shrug. "And I might as well, don't you think? I'm going to get bigger and I wouldn't be able to wear stuff from the closet for a while."

Sasuke nodded. That made sense.

And at least the outfit lightened up his day, he would get to ogle Naruto all day if he couldn't touch.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

He was unsure of what Naruto wanted. At the moment, the blonde was not feeling cuddly. And he had let the bastard know by subtly by kicking him in the shin when his husband came too close to him. "You're too warm…" Naruto said sleepily.

Sasuke felt the blanket shift as Naruto kicked off the covers.

And then several minutes later, Naruto was plastered against him. "Too cold…" Naruto mumbled.

Now he didn't have any objections not too long ago the blonde had kicked away for trying to cuddle with him. And honestly he just wanted the dobe to make up his damn mind already.

But he wouldn't tell him off. That would be asking for trouble. But he would let Naruto know about his feelings very gently. "Naruto, can't you just pick which one you want to do and stick with it?" he asked quietly.

Naruto shot up and stared at him. He didn't give him a particular look, he just… _stared_ at him. And normally Sasuke would be entranced by the beautiful blue eyes but this wasn't really right the moment to do so.

And he was getting uncomfortable with how Naruto just continued to stare at him like that!

Sasuke felt as if he was trying to be stared into submission.

So he just patted the spot where Naruto was, inviting him back to be next to him.

Naruto resumed his position and curled against Sasuke.

Only an hour later he had pulled himself away and took the majority of the blanket with him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Amusing Ourselves to Death _is a real book by the way; I read it for my critical reading class. It's not really a book for pleasure though, more for like if you want to think and analyze chapters about media and books. And it's old too… written in the 80s.

Ugh, I feel lazy on this chapter. Probably because my semester is ending soon and I'm starting to just get into that "I don't want to do anymore work, it's almost the end what's the point?" mode that also applies to me doing fanfiction also. But I'll do my best to not get too sloppy and lazy for you guys once it's summer.

Seriously guys... finals is one of the worst time of the year. You all know.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto made Naruto

* * *

A bento box was placed at the top of Sasuke's desk.

The raven looked up from his work and looked at his blonde.

Naruto smiled in response and put his hands on the nicely polished desk. "Working hard?" he asked playfully.

Sasuke nodded. "Hello Naruto." He greeted. Then he reached a hand out and touched Naruto's belly. "And hello to you too."

Naruto awed and rounded the corner to kiss his husband. He pulled back and leaned against the desk and rubbed at his belly. "He's getting bigger." He commented.

"Well yeah, you're four months along."

The small talk dissolved and now the couple was just in a comfortable silence. The husband stared at the protruding belly while the wife just looked up in thought, thinking about what he would like to eat within the next few hours.

Sasuke set aside his paper work and pulled the bento box towards himself. He would never ever get tired of eating the food Naruto made him. He knew what he liked and how it was made and what days he might want a particular dish.

He could say the same for when he made Naruto food as well.

"I'm going to spend the day with Kyuubi." Naruto announced.

Looking up from his food, Sasuke looked up at the blonde and nodded. "Okay. What are you going to do?" he asked. "How long is he going to be here?"

"He's just here for a few days for his work. This is the only free day that he has between working and doing other stuff. We're probably just going to stay at home and eat together."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his cards down on the island. He crossed his arms and pouted when Kyuubi ruffled his hair.

"Aw c'mon Naru! It's just a game." Kyuubi chuckled as he picked the cards back up again to shuffle them. "Don't be a sore loser."

Naruto continued to pout. "I don't like losing! How could I lose a game of go fish? It's all purely luck and yet you always beat me! You must have cheated." He accused.

Kyuubi chuckled as he continued to shuffle the cards. It was funny to see his little brother act so kiddish when it came to some simple things. Like how he would have a fit if he wanted ramen a particular night and their mom wouldn't let him have any.

Putting the deck in the center, Kyuubi gestured for Naruto to deal the cards evenly between them. But instead what his little brother did was pick up the deck and started individually throwing cards at him. Some missed, went over his head, or got him right in the face.

It was something Naruto always did whenever he was upset that he lost a cards game to Kyuubi. It went all the way back to when they were kids and it's been that way ever since.

When all the cards were thrown both of them got off their seats to start picking them up.

After all the cards were picked up Kyuubi leaned on the countertop and asked, "So what are you going to feed your big brother?"

Naruto shrugged and pointed to the fridge. He didn't feel like getting up after just picking up all those cards.

Kyuubi sighed and looked into the fridge. "Shit, you have got like a stock of potatoes in here."

"Well yeah, they're my main cravings. That and lemonade. I like them both." Naruto answered. He turned in his seat to face the fridge. "What's in the fridge? I forgot."

"Uh let's see… there's some curry, fried rice, udon, leftover yakitori, and some sandwhiches. Can I have the udon?"

"No, that's for the bastard. We can have the yakitori together."

A microwaved plate of meat later, Naruto and Kyuubi ate together.

"So Mom is still wondering if she can help you take care of your kid when it's time. She asked me to ask you when I told her I was visiting." Kyuubi asked with his mouth full.

Naruto wiped at his mouth with a napkin and looked up in thought for a moment. He was still unsure. Yeah he wanted his mom's help but Mikoto also wanted to do it too! His baby was going to be both his mom and Mikoto's first grandchildren. It didn't seem fair to choose one over the other.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to choose! I don't want to deny either of them the opportunity to help me! And if I have the both of them together, they'd probably battle each to see who would help me more."

Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Kushina was aggressive and even though Mikoto looked all fair and quiet, she could get stubborn when she wanted to.

"You know if you wanted, you could just tell them that you want just you and your hubs to take care of the baby yourself." Kyuubi put in.

Naruto looked up at his brother. It seemed like a good idea. Just him and Sasuke taking care of their first child within the first few weeks of their new baby's life with all the knowledge but no experience…

He shook his head. "No! I need to choose one!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Geez, thanks for ignoring my suggestions…"

* * *

"Hey there Daddy." Kakashi greeted as he opened the door to Sasuke's office.

Sasuke's eye twitched and then he rubbed his forehead. "Don't ever say that to me… _ever._" He growled.

Kakashi seated himself on the couch and just smiled beneath his desk. "Well I just heard the good news and I thought you should get used to it when your child comes into the world."

"I would like to hear that from my child's mouth, not yours Kakashi." Sasuke sighed as he stood from his desk to sit across Kakashi. "Now just get on with your business here. What is it Itachi sent you to me for?"

"Mah, but I want to talk about you becoming a father! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes I am. Now about that-"

Sasuke was cut off from Kakashi again. "It took you forever to finally get little Naruto pregnant! I'm surprised that you guys didn't become parents right in the first year or second year of marriage."

"Yeah well we didn't. We tried for a kid two years into our marriage but we decided to wait a few more years. Can we talk about-"

"You know, I had a bet with Itachi that you would knock up Naruto two years within your marriage. Don't take it personally; I only made the bet because you and your little wife have sex a lot. It's like you took a dip in the pool of endless libido and you don't ever need to go back in it."

Sasuke was silent.

He had no idea what to say to that.

Kakashi just sat silently for a moment. "Excited?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"… Wait, did you just say that you and Naruto tried for a kid two years into your marriage?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at the masked man across from him. That didn't mean to come out. It was supposed to have just been between him and Naruto. They wanted to try but decided to wait because they thought it would be too early to have a child so early in their marriage.

They never mentioned trying to anyone.

But now that just slipped out. Now that Kakashi knew he would tell Itachi who would either tease him or tell their parents. Either way it pissed him off.

"What's it going to take to keep you quiet?"

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Kakashi? I didn't know that you were coming for a visit." Naruto said as he stood from the couch. He was just in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. If he knew that there was company on the way he would have least slapped on a pair of decent looking pants.

Sasuke sighed as he slipped off his shoes and pulled down on his tie. "Yes he said he wanted to surprise you."

Honestly he was aggravated about Kakashi's request. But he was glad that it was simple, well it would only be simple if Naruto let him.

All Kakashi asked if he could be brought to Naruto and ask the blonde if he could touch his belly. It wasn't a really strange request but… it was just a little weird. He had warned Kakashi that Naruto didn't really let a lot of people touch his stomach so freely; he was awfully protective of it.

But Kakashi said that he wanted to try.

He was always anticipating the day Naruto would get pregnant.

Sasuke had no idea why but he'd rather not know.

He watched as Naruto eyed Kakashi warily when the masked man sat awfully close to him on the couch.

"So how are you Kakashi?" Naruto asked cautiously, trying subtly to scoot away. But Kakashi only followed him.

"I've been good Naruto-kun. I just wanted to come by and personally give my congratulations to both you and Sasuke. Well, mainly give congratulations to you."

"Oh… thanks. Do you think you could… scoot away from me? You're making me uncomfortable."

"I just want to get a really good look at you Naruto-kun." His hand slowly reached out to touch the blonde's belly.

Naruto jumped up from the couch and went to Sasuke's side. "Gross Kakashi! Are you one of those guys that get off from looking at pregnant people?" he accused. He hid behind his husband, keeping one eye on the masked man.

Kakashi raised his hands in defense. "What? No of course not! I just…" he trailed off.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was time to end whatever kind of ruse Kakashi was pulling. "What's your real reason for being here Kakashi?"

The masked man sighed and stood up. "… I'm here because I want to be your baby's godfather." He explained calmly.

The couple looked at each other and then at the masked man.

Sasuke sighed again. If that was all Kakashi wanted then he should have just said so instead of making that weird request to touch Naruto's stomach. What, did he think that if he touched his wife's belly then he would get dibs to be the godfather?

"I thought that if Naruto-kun let me touch his belly then that would mean that I would get to be godfather."

Oh great, he really did think that.

Naruto stood by Sasuke's side and looked up at him in question. He was thinking the same thing.

Should we?

"We'll discuss it." They both said.

Kakashi nodded his head and put his hand in his pockets. "Please consider me. Now I think I should take my leave."

"Yes, please go." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: **This author is now finally on a summer break. And this author is still lazy! It took me a while to actually type up a chapter even though there's not much going on. I've been getting more focused on my adopted story "Naruto in Wonderland" plus working on a rewrite for my twoshot "Believing in Love".

So much work I'm doing but I'm glad to do this for you guys. I promise to try and to start picking things up in PG with the baby! Naruto is only four months! (✿◠‿◠)ノ゜ﾟ･*


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is Kishimoto's

* * *

"You were supposed to come to bed a few hours ago."

Sasuke looked up from the work on his desk to the person at his doorway. Unsurprisingly it was Naruto, leaning against the frame and holding his belly. He smiled at how endearing the sight was but also found it a strain; it was about one in the morning and he was tired. He scooped up stray papers into a stack and put them aside. He took off his reading glasses and stood from his computer chair.

"Sorry, I'll come to bed now." He said his voice slightly raspy. His voice was always a little deeper than usual when he was tired. "Why are you up?"

"We're hungry." Naruto answered, rubbing his stomach. "I'll just feed us and then I'll head back to bed. Get your ass to bed now and sleep. We have an appointment in the morning and we might be able to find out the sex of our baby. They're going to be checking a bunch of stuff for the ultrasound."

Sasuke chuckled and nodded his head. He shut off his computer and light in his office and went to slip into his clothes for bed. He couldn't believe that Naruto was already five months. Hell, he couldn't believe that Naruto was about to be _six_ months into the pregnancy.

He couldn't tell if the pregnancy was progressing fast or slow.

"Hey are you sleeping now?" Naruto whispered when he tiptoed back into the bedroom.

Sasuke didn't answer. If he did, the blonde would get upset that he wasn't asleep and then annoy him in the morning for not falling asleep right away. So he just remained silent.

"Good." Naruto said and then kissed his cheek. "Good night father of my child."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Naruto yawned as he laid flat on the table. He wanted to kick his legs but couldn't find the energy to do so. He glanced to his husband, who seemed to be perfectly fine despite only getting half a night's worth of sleep. He pouted and looked to the ceiling. "It's not fair! I slept more hours than you but I'm the one who's tired!" he whined.

"You're pregnant Naruto, you get fatigued more often." Sasuke explained. But he did admit silently to himself that he was pretty tired from working late.

"It's unfair! And I need to pee a little… why can't I go to the bathroom before coming here?"

"It helps the sound wave travel better through the skin and tissue."

A tall blonde busty woman walked into the room with a clipboard in hand.

Naruto smiled at the woman and greeted her, "Hi Tsunade baa-chan!"

The woman, Tsunade, snorted but smiled. "You're lucky you're pregnant or else I would knock your head off. Now this going to feel cold so no whining okay?"

Naruto nodded and reached his hand out to Sasuke. His husband stood from his seat and came to the blonde's side. He drew in a sharp breath of air when the gel was placed on his belly but made no other sounds.

Sasuke watched silently as all eyes were directed to the screen inside the room. He felt a small smile come on to his face at seeing the black and white picture of his child. The baby seemed to move slightly on the screen. He could make out the head, the fingers, and the baby's toes.

He glanced down at Naruto who was very captured by the image on the screen. It was a look of awe on his face but also adoring. He leaned down a kissed his wife's forehead. "Our baby…" he whispered.

Naruto simply nodded.

"So… you two want to hear the sex of your baby?" Tsunade asked. She had a small smile on her face when she watched the couple give such adoring eyes to the screen. The two looked at each other and then back at Tsunade.

They both nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe that this was Naruto's last day on the job at the restaurant." Kiba sighed as he waited for the elevator to bring him to his floor. "I'm going to miss being served by him!"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "He's not quitting forever. It's better for him to be a stay home parent for when his child comes. And he said that he'll come back to work at the restaurant when he feels he's good and ready."

"That could be like five or more years from now!"

"Well, you consider lots of different things when you're having a kid. It's almost like you with Akamaru. You make your plans all in consideration to your dog."

Kiba nodded in agreement. He was going to miss seeing Naruto at the restaurant; the blonde just practically belonged there. But hey, he could always visit him personally if he worked up the nerve to ignore the fact that he would also be visiting the home of his superior. "He was pretty excited when we went to see him on his last day today. I thought he was sad to be leaving the restaurant for a while. Or do you think he was mood swinging?"

Shikamaru shrugged and took out an empty manila from one of his cabinets. "He could be. Or maybe he found out the sex of his kid or something."

"Huh… what do you think Uchiha-san would be like with a little girl?" he asked. He thought up the image in his head. "I imagine that he'd probably make her a daddy's girl and then murder all the guys around her as a warning to not even think about dating his daughter when she's a teenager."

Shikamaru was amused by the image in his head. He could actually see that happening. Sasuke using his power to scare off unwanted suitors from his child.

Sakura passed by the two men and smiled at them. "Hey boys, what's going on?"

"We're talking about what Uchiha-san would be like with kids." Kiba answered. "What do you think he'd be like with a little boy?"

The woman looked up in thought and put a finger to her chin. "Well, I would imagine that he would probably spoil his little boy, probably be persuaded if his son asked him nicely to stay up a little longer or ask for a bedtime story. I kinda imagine him just being a sucker for his son."

Oddly enough, both men could envision it even though they hadn't really seen their superior be very endearing around them. Yet they imagined that it could happen.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sasuke felt a little more upbeat today. He was excited to finally know the sex of his child. He and Naruto wanted to know right away so that they could choose their child's name but more importantly, decorate the nursery properly.

They tried choosing neutral colors for the walls, Naruto's choice was orange and Sasuke's was green, but neither of them could agree. They even didn't talk to each other for a day because they couldn't agree. Then Naruto came crying to him saying that he didn't want to divorce just because they couldn't choose a color for the nursery.

Of course Sasuke never thought of divorcing over something so insignificant but it got them to agree that when they learned the sex of their child, they would be able to choose the proper colors for the baby's room. He'd rather go for the traditional colors for genders like blue for boys and pink for girls.

It wouldn't matter to the baby anyway. The baby wouldn't be able to choose a favorite color until it could comprehend colors.

Just because they painted the walls blue or pink didn't mean it would ultimately become their child's favorite color for the rest of their lives anyway.

But the main idea was that he was glad to know what their child would be.

And even though he was in his office and supposed to be working, he had spent the majority of his day thinking up names for his child.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Have a nice night!" Naruto said to his last customer as they walked out the door. He sighed quietly and rubbed at his stomach. "Well, today is gonna be my last day at work baby. At least for a while. I'm going to miss working with everyone but I'm glad to be being able to stay at home with you." He said to his stomach.

He walked towards the kitchen to hang up his apron and continued to talk to his stomach. "I'll probably go back to work when the time is right. And I'll even bring you to the restaurant so that you can meet everyone! They're going to love you! And you'll like the food too! It's so yummy here."

Naruto hung up his apron and sighed again. "I'm going to miss coming in to work." He said out loud.

"We all will."

He looked behind him and smiled at Iruka. He went to hug the man and laughed at how Iruka squeezed him, not wanting to let go. But the man retreated and led Naruto to the kitchen.

All the people Naruto worked with stood and smiled at him.

Individually they each hugged Naruto and told them how much they would miss him.

They even handed Naruto two presents; one was one of the restaurant's original menus when Naruto started working which included a picture of them inside, something to remember them by and the other was a mobile for the baby which hung zoo animals.

Naruto sighed once more but with a sad smile on his face as he walked towards the front door of the restaurant. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked away.

Then a thought occurred to him.

He turned around gave them a big grin. "I almost forgot to tell you the sex of my baby."

Outside of the restaurant, people who were walking and passing by turned their heads to the building when they heard the loud cheer of the people inside it.

* * *

"What an interesting piece Naruto-kun." Sai commented, picking up a photograph that was on the coffee table. He put his free hand to his chin, assessing the picture carefully. "I never knew you were one to collect art."

Naruto came down the stairs, walking down carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"This picture… is this supposed to be an abstract of some sort? Perhaps it is supposed to be figurative. It could be expressing an idea of complete darkness but rays of hope with the use of the gray and white streaks across it…"

Curious to what Sai was talking about, Naruto walked up behind him to see what he was talking about. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sai, that's a picture of the ultrasound."

Sai, with a fake smile on his face, continued to stare at the picture. "Oh." Was all he said.

"May I see?"

Naruto plucked the picture from Sai's hand and walked over to the couch. He handed it to the other guest in the room. "Here you go Gaara."

The redhead took the picture and looked at it with a blank expression. He didn't really know much about babies, or the coming of babies and how to prepare for them. He was the youngest in his entire family after all, so he was the one being taken care of.

After a while of just staring at it, Gaara set the picture down and reached down to the floor. He pulled out a bag and held it to the blonde. "For your baby."

Naruto took the bag and reached into it, pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out what was inside the bag. The blonde awed at the gift.

Gaara looked to the side in embarrassment; he wasn't used to really giving gifts to people. Or rather what he used to do was just give something to someone and then walk away. He did that all the time for his brother, sister, and parent's gifts for when it was their birthday or when something special happened. It just wasn't really in him to actually stick around for a thank you or something like that.

"What a cute little bear!" Naruto awed at it again. It was soft and it was the second cutest stuffed toy he had ever seen, the first being his toy fox that his mother sewed herself. "Thanks so much for the gift."

Sai walked over to view the gift himself. He wasn't in to really cute things but he had to admit that the bear was adorable.

"It's um… the same type of bear I used to have when I was younger. The company that made the bear is still in business so I thought…" Gaara trailed off from what he was saying and just pursed his lips together to keep quiet. He wasn't very good at these things.

Understanding his feelings Naruto just smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you so much! I'm going to put it in the baby's room!"

Naruto left the room to put the bear in the nursery. When he came back to the living room, Gaara was pinning Sai down to the floor, the dark haired man with his cheek rubbing against the soft rug. "What's going on?" he asked as he walked up to the pair.

_Sai watched Naruto walk up the stairs. When the blonde disappeared into the room, he turned his gaze onto Gaara. "So… you're kind of cute. Do you want to hook up later?"_

_Gaara, unfazed by Sai, just answered curtly, "I'm in a relationship."_

"_Well, that shouldn't stop you from doing something like sucking my dick."_

Naruto slapped his forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Damn it Sai, you need to know when to not talk at all. Otherwise some person out there one day is going to do something like chop your head off."

Sai chuckled in response.

"Get off him Gaara, he was just joking. Sai is just like that. I mean before you arrived Sai kept on groping my ass and coming on to me even though I'm pregnant!"

"It's true." Sai contributed. "But Naruto-kun, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that your ass stops being cute."

Naruto just sighed again and touched Gaara's shoulder.

The redhead released Sai and stood up. He smoothed down his shirt and sat back down on the couch. Sai did the same but made sure to keep a reasonable distance from Gaara.

"So do you have a name in mind for the baby yet?" Sai asked.

Naruto sat in between the two and fluffed a pillow for his back. "Ah well, Sasuke and I have been talking about that recently. And we may have chosen one. We wanted to kind of get started on calling our baby by its name once we choose. After all, the baby is always listening now." He explained. He pats his belly and smiled at it. "Isn't that right? You may not be kicking yet but I definitely know you're listening."

Sai stared at his friend's belly and leaned down to it. "If you're listening right now kid, there's something I have to say." Sai said. "You're mom has a nice ass. I have plenty of stories that center on your mother's ass alone. And a lot of them include your dad."

Once again Sai found himself being pushed into the rug by the small redheaded man. He couldn't help it, he just loved being inappropriate for the sake of pissing other's off.

"Sai really… one of these days your tongue is going to get ripped out because you keep on talking shit." Naruto mumbled. He put a hand on his stomach and said to it, "When you're with your uncle Sai in the future, don't become like him in any way."

* * *

**A/N:** I suppose that's it for this chapter. I've decided on the sex of the baby, I just haven't revealed it to you guys yet. And I do have a name for the baby already.

It's not Menma. I figured ever since the Road to Ninja movie came out, suddenly the child of Sasuke & Naruto is just now automatically Menma. Not that I don't have anything against it but… that's too easy to do. At least for this author.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** as usual, Naruto does not belong to me

* * *

Naruto sighed in boredom as he watched the television. He didn't have a job to go to anymore to help keep him busy. Chores took longer to do, seeing as he's seven months pregnant and his belly weighed him down a little more. It took more time to do chores now, which he supposed was fine since it made time go by. But then he also had to pee a lot in between and ease his cravings as well.

He threw his head back and sighed again.

There was a small kick in his belly and that was enough to actually bring a smile to his face. "Trying to make me feel better? Well it worked!"

Now with a more upbeat attitude, the blonde watched the tv more carefully. He tilted his head in question but then smiled. "Man, I hope I can still do that after I have you." He commented out loud.

He heard the lock to the door twist and unsurprisingly Sasuke stepped in. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Naruto's eyes didn't leave the tv screen though. He was focused on what he was watching.

"What are you watching?" his husband asked when he went over to the couch. Sasuke's stared at the screen in confusion and then back at his pregnant spouse. "You… you're watching one of our sex tapes?"

"Yeah. I felt like it." Naruto said back casually. He patted the spot next to him to show that he wanted Sasuke to sit next to him. "Man, I feel a little fatter looking at myself in this video. I mean, look at how _good_ I look over there and how gross I am right here!" he groaned. He tilted his head back and frowned. Great, now he was depressed again.

Sasuke didn't know how to go about this.

Naruto would expect an answer within the next minute or so. The blonde wouldn't allow him to go without answering. So he searched his mind quickly as he could.

He could just disagree and say that he's beautiful always but the blonde's answer would most likely be, "You're lying!"

Shit… those blue eyes were looking up at him now. He still hadn't come up with the right thing to say!

He could see from the corner of his eye that the blonde was frowning now. Damn, his arms were crossed and he inhaled deeply. That was a sure sign that his wife was unhappy or impatient.

His eyes glanced back at the tv screen, watching as Naruto held up his legs to give the camera a nice view of his opening. He saw his own hand reach out to squeeze the tan thighs and push a finger into the hole.

Sasuke couldn't deny that he was a little hard from the sight but the current Naruto was sitting beside him, no doubt seething and that was enough to make him soften in his pants.

Luckily the doorbell rang and that saved him.

Or did it?

"Could you turn that down? Someone's at the door." He asked as he stood up.

Silently, the blonde turned down the volume but crossed his arms again. He was still pouting when Sasuke leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Walking towards the front door, he looked through the peephole to see who was at their door. He flinched when he saw that his mother-in-law on the other side. He turned back to Naruto and announced, "Your mother is here."

He had forgotten that Naruto had chosen his mother to stick around to help him the rest of the pregnancy and then his own mother would help them the first few weeks when the baby was born.

Naruto looked up and then back at the screen. "Oh. I thought she wasn't supposed to come until the twenty third. "

Sasuke looked up in thought to recall the date. "It _is_ the twenty third dobe! Now turn that off, your mom is here!"

The doorbell rang again.

He opened the door and stepped aside for his mother-in-law to enter their home.

"Kushina baa-chan is here!" she announced out loud to the only two people in the household. She gave a brief greeting to Sasuke before lugging in her two suitcases and left them by the front door to reach her son. She plopped down next to her son and excitedly started talking to him.

But she could see that Naruto's thoughts were preoccupied with something else.

Sasuke watched as Kushina leaned into Naruto's ear and said something. He said something back, she said something again, and whatever she said to him it brightened the blonde's mood because a smile came onto his face.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed Kushina's suit cases and decided to put them in the guest room.

"Oh wow Sasuke, you sure like some kinky positions huh?" Kushina commented.

Sasuke's head whipped back to the television to see that the sex tape was still playing.

He glared at the back of Naruto's head but the blonde was busy rubbing his tummy. "Hey Sasuke, can you cook today for dinner?"

* * *

Sakura stared at the woman standing before her, her hand hovering over the phone. There was a vague memory of her that was prodding her mind but she was sure that she had never met the red haired woman before.

"Hello, I'm here to see Uchiha Sasuke. I'm just here to drop something off for him." The woman said to her very politely.

"Uh, yes sure." Sakura dialed Sasuke's line. He immediately answered. "Uchiha-san, there is a woman here to see you. She says that she is delivering something for you."

"Who is she?" he asked at the other end of the line.

Covering the receiver she asked, "He'd like to know who you are."

"Oh yes, of course! Tell him it's his mother-in-law! I should have mentioned that first."

Removing her hand from the receiver Sakura mentioned who his guest was. She nodded towards the red haired woman and pointed to where Sasuke's office was.

The woman bowed and gave her a bright smile before leaving.

She had to tell someone that she just met Sasuke's mother-in-law! She stood from her desk and searched around for either Kiba or Shikamaru.

Neither of the men was at their offices or in the employee lounge. She knew that there weren't any meetings involving them at the moment and neither of them had the day off. She checked the clock on the wall; they may have already left for lunch…

But because she wanted to tell them right away than wait, she sent them a text.

"Have a good day!"

Sakura looked up to see the woman standing at her desk again. She nodded and said back, "Yes, you have a good day as well."

Her phone vibrated and she looked down to read the message.

It read: _We know. We'll tell you about it when we get back to the office._

She growled under her breath and crossed her arms. Now she had to wait…

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"So! Come on, tell me! Did you guys actually meet her?" Sakura asked as soon as she caught the two men in sight.

Both of the men nodded. But since they had responsibilities to fulfill right away, they talked while walking around the office with Sakura following in tow to hear what they had experienced.

"Well yeah," Kiba started off, "the guy who owns the place actually waited on us today. I guess they were short a few people today. And while he was doing that, this red-haired lady that I remember seeing last year at a restaurant walked in and greeted him. I guess the guy is really tight with Naruto and his parents because he went up to her and gave her a hug. Then because he knows that we're regulars and that we're friends with Naruto, he actually introduced us to her. Her name is Kushina."

"She was talking about how she was going to stay with Naruto and Uchiha-san for a while until the baby would be born. Then she got her order and left." Shikamaru finished. "Actually she pinched Kiba's cheeks because she liked his tattoos before leaving."

In response, Kiba rubbed at his cheek. He had never had a woman pinch his cheeks so hard like that in his life. Not even his own mother pinched that hard; he could tell that Kushina was a strong woman.

"What's she like?" Sakura asked.

"Chatty." Both of the men answered simultaneously.

Kiba glanced at the clock and then bid the two goodbye, going to attend to whatever what he was scheduled to do.

"Oh." Sakura said. She didn't really know what to ask further beyond that point. But then a question popped into her mind. "What was she doing at the restaurant?"

With Shikamaru left he answered, "Picking up lunch. I guess she ordered over the phone because she walked in, talked a little, and left."

That made sense. Kushina must have been dropping off a lunch for Sasuke. She guessed that Naruto couldn't deliver it on time what with him being pregnant and all.

Shikamaru dismissed himself from Sakura and walked away.

Sakura quietly walked back to her desk and came right back on time for the phone to ring. She picked immediately and answered in her usual "business phone" voice. Her eyes widened when she heard Naruto at the other end of the line. She had forgotten to check the ID to see who was calling. "Ah yes Naruto-kun, how are you? … Yes she did come by… Yes I let her into his office and then she left shortly afterwards… She seems very nice yes… Sure, I'd like to make a lunch date… Okay, you can call me back on the details… Thank you, goodbye."

* * *

Having Kushina around to help was very good for Naruto.

While he was slowly folding the laundry, his mother was all around the house helping him do chores like polishing the furniture, vacuuming, cleaning the bathrooms, and also having lunch cooked on the stove in the kitchen.

_This must be the power of being a stay at home parent…_ Naruto thought. _I hope I can do all the way Mom does it when the baby gets here._

Finally finishing the last piece of laundry (Sasuke's underwear), he put it in the respective piles and sighed. Now he had to go to bedroom and put them away.

He carried the pile of laundry, slowly going up the stairs.

"Oh here Naruto, let me get that for you!"

"Thanks Mom…" Naruto said tiredly.

This pregnancy really was taking a lot out of him. He walked back down the stairs to get to the kitchen. He wanted to check on how lunch was progressing.

He was hungry as hell.

But before he could even reach the island, Kushina was already at the stove checking to see if the food was ready. He sighed and sat on one of the stools stationed at the island. "How do you do it Mom?" he asked.

"Do what dear?" Kushina asked as she took some vegetables out of the fridge to begin chopping them.

"You know, like how fast you move when it comes to chores and looking like everywhere at once."

Kushina chuckled and smiled back at her son. "Ah it's just one of those things you learn when you're caring for a house, yourself, and your family at the same time! Don't worry it will be something that you'll learn. You are my child after all."

With the bit of support his mother gave him, Naruto smiled and leaned against the countertop. He inhaled the scent that was coming from the pot and smiled. He loved it when his mom made curry. It was the second food to make his mouth water, the first being ramen of course.

And he thought the baby was excited to eat too because he felt a kick.

A bowl was placed before him and he felt another kick. He smiled and thanked Kushina. She took a seat beside him and they both gave thanks for their meal before eating.

"So Dad is fine with you being gone for a while right?" Naruto asked.

She nodded in response after she put a spoonful of curry in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing she answered, "Yes, your father was fine with it. He's strong he could put up without his woman for a while!"

"But it doesn't mean he won't miss you."

"Aha yes, I'm going to make sure to call him every week to ask him how he's doing!"

"And he doesn't mind taking care of the cats?"

She shook her head. "No, your father should be fine with them. He can take care of them and they like him too! I'm sure that when I get back home they'll be bigger! I sure do miss them! I hope they're doing alright…"

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Minato smiled at the sight of Kushina's two cats sitting by the front door waiting. The first few days that she was gone, they've gone about their usual business.

But upon noticing that they haven't seen the red-headed woman around, the cats began to wander around the house in search of her. And when they deducted that the woman wasn't anywhere inside the house or in the backyard garden, they began to wait for her by the front door.

On some particular days, they would sometimes meow incessantly thinking that maybe if Kushina heard them, she would come to them.

But instead, they waited patiently for her to come back.

"Okay, I'll be going to bed now. Good night." Minato called to them. Both cats turned their heads to look at him. Their ears flattened and they followed him.

If the red haired woman wasn't around, they could at least take comfort in the blonde man that was around. At least until she returned.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the island talking to one another when Kushina emerged from the bathroom fresh from a shower. She walked up to the couple and made herself comfy beside them.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Talking about names." Naruto answered. "Can you make me some tea Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and went to get a cup and water to heat up. "Would you like one Kushina?"

Kushina shook her head but thanked him for the offer. She clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh baby names! You remember how we chose yours and Kyuubi's right Naruto?"

The blonde looked up in thought for a moment before nodding. "I think you told me you named Kyuubi from that story of the courtesan and the emperor right? That was one of your favorite folklores. And you gave me my name from a character in a book in one of Jiraiya's early works when he started publishing. You know, before all the dirty books and smut. You and Dad really liked it so that's how I got my name."

"That's right! You remembered!" she praised as she ruffled her son's hair.

Sasuke was listening in on the conversation. For a moment he panicked at the thought that Naruto was named after a character in a dirty book. But he breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard the rest of the explanation. The microwave beeped to signal that it was done. He took out the cup and deemed that the water was warm enough before placing the tea packet in it and handing it to his wife.

"So have you decided a name yet?" she asked, leaning towards Naruto eager to hear if a name was chosen.

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded in unison.

Kushina began to bounce in her seat. She was really excited! She looked expectantly at the both of them, waiting to hear what they named her grandchild.

"Shiki. His name is Shiki." Naruto answered.

Kushina nodded in approval. "Shiki… that's a wonderful name."

* * *

**A/N:** I won't lie to you guys, I was going to withhold the sex & the name of the baby just to tease you all! But I've had a pretty good week & some stories on my favorites have finally been updated that it just put me in a good mood.

So there you go, the name & sex! I did have some second thoughts on to make the baby a girl but my heart was pretty set on them having a boy. In case you guys were wondering where I got the name from, I got it from a character named Shiki (obviously) from a BL game called Togainu no Chi. It's one of my all-time favorites despite it's sort of I guess small popularity (not miniscule but not everyone has really heard of it). But hey I loved the BL game, the doujinshis, anime, and their drama CDs.

By the by, I was considering making a oneshot of NejiGaa, just cuz a reviewer gave me the idea. It would be a branch of the "Poor" series. Like I would call it "That Poor blank" whatever the blank may be. It was just a thought & I do kinda have fun writing about Neji and Gaara when I include them in chapters. So I thought it would be fun to just write about them, even though it would only be a oneshot. Let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto does not belong to the author kuristina

* * *

Naruto was in major discomfort as he tried to find the right sleeping position in his bed. Already his eighth month had passed and he was close to his due date. He groaned out loud and used an arm to cover his eyes. "Sasuke!" he called.

In just a few seconds Sasuke was by his side from wherever he came from. Now that the baby was due soon, he had been awfully attentive lately. "What is it?" he asked in concern. He was always in anticipation, waiting for his wife to say that the baby was coming. After all, the baby could also come earlier than it's expected due date. But he sighed when he was only asked to close the blinds so that the blonde could properly nap.

"Thanks teme…" Naruto yawned as he shut his eyes.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips and then kissed his belly before leaving the room, making sure to shut the door quietly on the way out.

He looked over at the bedroom next to their bedroom. He opened the door to the room and a small smile came to his face. There was the crib against the wall, the changing station, a rocking chair, and lots of other necessities. The room was ready to have a baby in it. They even had a bassinet in the master bedroom. He was ready to be a father. He was ready to be a parent to his son.

Briefly he glanced over at the nursery, his heart swelling a bit, and he shut the door quietly.

"Your face…"

Sasuke looked over at Kushina was swooning, a dreamy smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your face… or rather your expression reminds me so much of Minato's when Kyuubi was about to born. He would always glance at the nursery and have that same smile on his face. Ah… such a sweet memory…" Kushina sighed. Her face had a slight blush on it. "I just remember thinking two things."

"And what was that?"

"One was that I hoped Kyuubi would pop out of my belly soon so that Minato could finally become a father. And the other was that I wished that Minato and I could have had sex at that moment because he was so sexy!"

Sasuke was quiet, choosing to ignore the other part of what his mother-in-law had just said. He and Naruto did have sex when he was still early in the pregnancy. The both of them put off their sex life around seven months, getting mentally prepared to be parents in just a matter of two short months. They could have continued to have sex and he had even read that if his wife was past the due date that he could try having sex to induce the water breaking. That would have to wait though. But he nodded his head in agreement at the first part. But for the baby to come, Shiki would come when he was good and ready.

And for Naruto's sake, he hoped that would happen soon.

"So what was it like for you and Minato to become parents?" Sasuke asked as he Kushina walked to the living room together. Once they both sat down he added, "How terrible was it?"

Kushina chuckled and leaned back against the cushion of the armchair. "Hehe… I can tell you that you will not sleep properly for perhaps the first two or three weeks. You'll be going through a lot of diapers and will keep on guessing on what to do to have your baby calm down."

Yeah, Sasuke was already anticipating all that stuff. He knew it wasn't exactly going to be heaven at first.

"But once you know your baby and your baby knows you, then it will become easier. And lucky for you, you'll have your mother to help you for your first few weeks!"

Sasuke nodded and silently sighed to himself in relief. Thank goodness that his mother would be around to help them ease into the role of being parents. "Were you ever… frustrated when you first had Kyuubi?"

Kushina nodded with a pleasant smile on her face. "Oh yes of course! In fact I was going crazy because Kyuubi would cry so much. Thank goodness for Minato being the sane one. He had to keep me rooted the first three weeks before he had to go back to work."

He also had three weeks off from work when Shiki would be born.

She reached a hand out and patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "You'll be fine!" she assured him.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and relaxed against the cushion. For now he should just relax a little before Shiki actually came.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"You and Shiki are going to share a birth month." Naruto commented.

Sasuke sat up in bed when Naruto asked the question. He was just on the verge of sleep, ready for his nap when he was asked. "I… guess we are."

"We're going to be taking care of Shiki while it's your birthday."

"We will. But I won't mind."

Naruto scooted up to him on the bed and leaned against his husband. "You won't? I mean, I won't be able to dress up and do something sexy for you. Maybe you should have gotten me pregnant sooner so that we could have celebrated your birthday."

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulder and kissed his temple. "It's okay. As long as Shiki is fine when we bring him home, then my birthday wish will have been granted. Besides, since we're going to be parents a lot of our attention will be going into raising our child. But don't worry, there's always the in between time for each other. Besides, I don't think we'll be having sex right away. I read that after having a baby we have to wait three months until your body is physically ready to have sex again. Once about three months have passed, it will be up to you whether you're ready to do it. I'll be waiting patiently for that moment. We just have to make sure that Shiki will be sleeping when we decide to fuck again."

Naruto awed and pulled Sasuke into a kiss. He figured that his husband would look up when it would be safe to have sex after having a baby. But he wondered about it too; Naruto honestly couldn't put off sex for a long time since he was so used to having sex every week before he got pregnant. He was very grateful though about his husband has been holding back his libido to attend to his own needs. When he pulled away he asked, "Can I confess to you about something?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well… for the past few months I've been having sex dreams. I heard that that is pretty normal to actually happen during pregnancy and everything but I just wanted to tell you."

Sasuke stared and blinked at Naruto before asking, "Was I in the dreams?"

"Most of them."

"_Most?_"

Naruto looked away and traced his belly a little bit. "Yeah, you were mainly in my dreams. A small handful of sex dreams I was with someone else. It was always just either you and me or me and someone else. I never dreamed about having an orgy or anything like that."

Sasuke glared at the wall ahead of him. With his teeth gritted he asked, "And who were the others?" Silently he swore that he would hunt them down and kill them.

"Anime characters…" the blonde muttered.

Sasuke blinked, silent for a moment. "I'm sorry… what?"

"The other people I had sex dreams about were anime characters."

Inside the room it was dead silent. Then Sasuke was trying to push down the laugh that was bubbling up in him. Naruto had glared at him and pouted. Now he was regretting telling his husband about his dreams. He crossed his arms and waited for his husband to calm down.

Finally calming down, Sasuke grinned at Naruto and kissed his cheek. Well he had nothing to worry about if his wife was having sex dreams with _anime_ characters. They weren't real so obviously there wasn't going to be a literal competition for the blonde. "Don't tell me that you're actually still watching anime?"

"So what if I am?" Naruto huffed. But he did feel slightly guilty about dreaming about "other men" so he decided to describe in detail of how his sex dreams occurred when he was dreaming of being with his husband. "I had this one dream where I was a tailor for this suit shop and you came in to get one of your fancy suits fitted. So I took your measurements and…

Sasuke chuckled as he brought Naruto closer to him to snuggle while he continued to talk. Nope, the only thing that needed to be worried about was when Shiki was ready to finally be born.

* * *

Kushina was ready and waiting. She wasn't just prepared, so was super prepared. The minute Naruto would announce that it was time to head to the hospital she would be the very first one to jump into action. She had everything prepared for both her son and Sasuke.

She had everything needed in the bag like the insurance cards, checkbook, and hospital papers. There were some essentials like extra outfits, since Naruto wouldn't want to leave the hospital gown for when he went home. There was even an outfit for the baby to go home in instead of just blankets to wrap him in when they would leave the hospital.

And probably most important was the car seat in the back of the car.

Using her own experience from her pregnancies and the use of when she witnessed some of her own family members, she was prepared for both Sasuke and Naruto.

When Naruto would sit and eat breakfast, fold laundry, or read a baby book, Kushina would look at the blonde carefully watch for the signs. And she would occasionally ask, "Do you feel the baby coming?"

The first time she asked Naruto would glance at her and say awkwardly, "No…"

But several times after that he would just answer a plain, curt no. He felt slightly uncomfortable with his due date approaching but Shiki wasn't really giving the signal that he was ready to come out and join them. He had read before that sometimes you either had to wait it out or doctors had to induce the labor.

He would rather just wait it out. There wasn't any reason to freak out yet.

Still, the way his mother would stare at him sometimes just plain freaked him out. But he knew it was just because she was excited.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Minato… Naruto is _still_ pregnant!" Kushina moaned into the phone.

Her husband chuckled on the other end of the line. "Dear, even if his water were to break it wouldn't mean that our grandchild would come right away. Labor could take an awfully long time depending on the person. Remember when you had Kyuubi? You were waiting for almost a full twenty four hours to become eight centimeters dilated."

Kushina could look back and still imagine the pain she was in to this day. Sometimes she would ask her oldest son what took him so damn long to be born. And Kyuubi would indignantly answer, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Just be patient. Naruto must be quite uncomfortable at the moment."

"He sometimes complains about some pain but he's pulling through. But I want to see my grandson already!"

Minato started to say something but then yelped a little into the phone. Kushina asked what was wrong and he answered, "Oh, I have you on speaker phone and I guess one of the cats heard your voice and jumped on me."

Kushina squealed when her cats were mentioned. "Hi my pretties! How are you?" she said into the speaker. She heard a soft meow and a large smile came onto her face.

She cooed into the phone to her cats.

Naruto had woken up from his nap upstairs. His cellphone was downstairs but he didn't feel like getting up to get it. So he reached for the home phone that was on his nightstand. He needed to make a call to Tsunade but when he put the phone to his ear he heard his mother cooing into the phone and soft meows.

Silently he hung up the phone and leaned back against the headboard.

The phone call to Tsunade could wait.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sasuke gently nudged Kushina while she slept. She mumbled but didn't make any other moves. He nudged her again and then she flipped to her stomach.

"If poking her doesn't wake up, just turn on a light." Naruto instructed at the foot of the door. He reached over to the side of the wall to his left and flipped the switch on and off until his mother sat up in her bed.

"It's three in the morning…" Kushina yawned. She scratched the back of her head and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. She ran her fingers through her red hair to get rid of some tangles and asked, "Why did you wake me so early?"

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at her briefly, waiting for her to connect the dots.

Then Kushina's eyes widened and a grin split her face. She pushed off the covers off of her and shot up to her feet. Usually when one goes to sleep they would be wearing pajamas but the soon to be grandmother Uzumaki was dressed in a blouse and jeans. And right by the foot of her bed were tennis shoes.

The soon to be parents stared at the woman quietly.

"… Mom, how long have you been going to bed in clothes like that?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Two and half weeks ago!" she proudly announced. Before the blonde could say anything else, Kushina had jumped into action. She grabbed the "ready to go to the hospital and leave the hospital" bag and rushed out the home. But that wasn't all. She had screamed on her way to the door. "I'm going to be a baa-chan!"

Sasuke and Naruto were left standing in their spots. Neither was dressed or ready but they could be in the time it took Kushina to realize that they weren't with her.

"Where are my shoes?" Naruto asked as he waddled back to the bedroom. No way was he going to the hospital in his night wear.

"I'll go get them."

* * *

**A/N:** Hooray, the baby is coming! And Kushina sure is excited.

(BTW, you guys watched the new anime _Free_! yet? I was pretty happy the entire time watching the first episode)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto owns Naruto like usual

* * *

Many people had received a text message at around 1:40 in the morning. Some of them read it right when their phone had alerted them. Others didn't read the message until they woke up or had to wait for their phone to be fully charged.

* * *

Sakura grabbed some files from a filing cabinet inside Sasuke's office. She had a big smile on her face as she looked through the files to ensure that she had the right ones to deliver to her desk. She would hand it to the person that would be taking over for her superior until he came back from his break.

When she returned to her own desk she looked over her email to remind her who would be in Sasuke's place for the next three weeks.

If she remembered correctly it was supposed to one of Sasuke's uncles to come in for him.

She had to ensure that while her superior was away and while a family member was substituting for him that all of his work would be done correctly. When he returned to the office, it would run just as smoothly as if he had never taken some time off.

Putting her professional thoughts aside, she was excited that Naruto and Sasuke finally had their baby. Unfortunately the text she had didn't include a picture, just words.

But still, she was quite happy!

When she had lunch dates with Naruto, he had informed her of the sex of the baby and the name. So the minute she would be invited to come visit the baby she would jump on it right away! She couldn't wait to visit little Uchiha Shiki.

The elevator doors opened and in stepped in a bit of an aged man in a pristine suit, just like every Uchiha bred male has done.

Sakura bowed to the man and introduced herself. "Hello sir. I am Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's assistant."

"Hn. As I am sure that you have been informed I am Uchiha Madara. Now show me to where I will be working and the documents that I will be attending to in my nephew's absence Haruno-san."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Akamaru barked, calling for Kiba to come into the room he was in. He heard Kiba shout but the man wasn't coming into the room yet. So he continued to bark.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Kiba yelled as he threw open his bathroom door. He walked as he zipped up his pants and into the bedroom Akamaru was barking in. "What is it?" he asked exasperated. He was enjoying a nice shower until his dog started incessantly barking.

The dog walked over lifted a paw to bump the coffee table a little.

Kiba looked over the table. It's only contents were the television remote, some magazines, mail from the day before, and his phone charging. His phone had died when he got home last night so he charged it while he slept. He picked it up and checked to see if he had anything.

There was one text message that had been delivered to him early in the morning.

He chuckled and sat in an armchair while kicking his feet up.

Unplugging his phone, he merely sent a congratulations message before setting it back on the table.

Kiba watched as Akamaru went to his favorite pillow and laid down on it.

"You know…" Kiba started, "maybe it's time you had some pups, boy. Should I get you a girlfriend?"

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Shikamaru waited in patience as the man before him thought about his turn. Whatever move he was going to make, he already knew how to counter it.

When the man before him finally made his move, Shikamaru moved one of the pieces and he let a smirk show on his face when the man sighed in defeat. Yup, another easy victory. "You always get me Shikamaru. Whoever gave you the gene for being a genius you better thank them."

"It's not that big of a deal Asuma-sensei." He shrugged. His took his phone from his pocket and checked the time. There was an unread message in the mail box but he already knew what it was about. He didn't often receive messages at such a time so it was obvious what the news was.

"Hey you've got a message, why don't you read it?" the man asked, who had suddenly gotten behind him to look over his shoulder.

"I know what it is. I don't need to read it." He began to rearrange the pieces to start over the game.

Asuma waited as Shikamaru began to line up the pieces to play shogi again. "Oh? And what's the message?"

"One of my friends just had a baby. That's all."

"That's all? You know how much of a big deal having a baby is?" Asuma asked in mocked astonishment. His student knew pretty well how important they were. He just wasn't showing it.

"I _do_ know. I'm the godfather to your kid."

Asuma nodded his head. Yup, Shikamaru knew the importance of it.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Kakashi had tucked his book into the pocket of his jacket as he set the box he had in his arms down on the floor. He had gotten word back yet about becoming the baby's godfather but the gift he was about to sneak in would definitely get him some favor from Naruto!

It was almost three in the morning as he looked under the rug in front of Naruto and Sasuke's home.

When he had read the message on his phone when it woke him up, he had immediately shot from his bed to get dressed and grabbed the box from his kitchen. It had been waiting there for a few weeks but it's not like the things that were inside it were going to go bad.

He would have gone straight to the new parents' home right away …But a book store happened to be open and he got a copy of one of his precious Icha Icha books that was unfortunately torn up by Itachi when the man had a fit of anger about some unknown thing that he wasn't told about.

But back to where he was.

Kakashi had successfully found the spare key and opened the door.

Easily he made his way into the home in the dark and got to the kitchen. Kakashi found the light switch and turned it on. Now with the light on, he could see where to place his present.

Naruto would definitely love him for this.

It was a special flavor of ramen from northern Japan that Naruto had eaten once when visiting but couldn't find any packets to take home. Kakashi had visited there recently and remembering the blonde's tale, he had searched for it in hope of gaining favor in becoming the godfather for his child.

He set it "perfectly" on the island in the kitchen. But he felt that it was missing something…

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a bow and stuck it on top of the box. Yup, all better.

"Ah wait… they need to know who this is from!" he said out loud to himself. Kakashi found a piece of paper and wrote on it, "_Congratulations new parents! Love Hatake Kakashi, the godfather._"

He stuck the note on a space next to the box and nodded in approval.

Yup… he'll definitely get some approval from Naruto and that will lead to him becoming the godfather.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Iruka watched happily as customers walked in and out of his restaurant. He was just in an overall good mood and so were all the other employees.

He had shared the text message he got last night with his coworkers. Naturally of course he didn't want to let this news go unshared.

So everyone who was working at the moment in his restaurant was in a very good mood. It had even rubbed off on some of the people who had walked in. Well, there were a few that left crabby but nothing could dampen their moods.

They couldn't wait until Naruto visited the restaurant with little Shiki!

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Gaara emerged fresh from the shower, walking naked into the room with just a towel over his head. His gaze went over to the man still sleeping on the bed. He stood in his spot admiring for a little bit.

He glanced at the digital clock on the wall which read that it was almost two in the morning.

And then he went to the dresser to find some pajamas to put on. He wouldn't be sleeping but there's no reason that he couldn't feel comfortable in a pair of soft sleeping clothes. He rummaged through his pajama drawer and pulled out a nightshirt.

His eyes glanced down at his phone.

Gaara picked up the mobile and checked to see if his mobile game was still playing. He had gotten to level two hundred finally and was waiting for enough time to pass to let his character charge their health back up and visit a world to level up more.

When he saw the homepage of his phone, there was an unread message in his folder. He opened his inbox and read the brief text. Then he put his phone down, put his nightshirt back into the drawer, and climbed into the bed with the sleeping man. He straddled his lover and gently slapped his cheek to wake him.

Nothing happened.

Again.

Nothing.

One more time.

A grumble but still nothing.

Then he decided to pinch the man's nose to get him to wake up.

Successfully, the man slapped Gaara's hand away and tiredly looked up at him. "Yes Gaara? What is it you need?"

"We're celebrating Neji." Gaara answered curtly. He leaned down and started to litter Neji's neck in light kisses. His hands began to travel south and he felt his lover get excited beneath him.

As much as was enjoying the treatment Neji had to ask what they were celebrating. Gaara merely answered with the words, "A text message."

"A text message? What? Why are we celebrating a text-" Neji began to ask but shut up when a bottle of lube was placed into his hands. "Okay, let's celebrate."

* * *

Itachi read the text on his phone as he walked through the halls of the hospital. The message was from his father asking how soon he would be back to the room.

He smirked as he pocketed his phone and reached the elevator. In just two short minutes he would be with his family to meet and hold the new addition to the family. As the elevator doors closed he heard someone shouting for them to wait and hold the doors. But he was in a rush to go see his nephew that he didn't bother holding he doors open.

He waited patiently as the elevator went to his floor. It stopped twice to pick up and drop off some people but it didn't irritate him.

Once Itachi had reached his floor, he quickly walked passed doctors and nurses to get to the room he was needed in.

With his trained Uchiha grace, Itachi walked into the private hospital room and shut the door quietly.

"Itachi, you came just in time." His father welcomed him and gestured for him to join the circle.

Naruto was in the bed, looking tired but happy as he held the bundle in his arms. Sasuke was over the blonde's shoulder as he also looked gazed at his new son.

"Ne Itachi-kun, where's my snacks?" Kushina asked. She touched her stomach, a usual indication of her hunger. She had waited up all night and had barely gotten anything to eat. It was the same for the other adults in the room except for the new parents but she needed food the most. "Where are they? And where's Kyuubi?"

"He'll be up soon. But may I hold my nephew now? I have been quite anxious to see him." he asked, looking to Naruto for permission.

Naruto nodded and carefully handed Shiki to Itachi. He had experience holding new born babies before; after all he is an older brother. He had held and carried Sasuke as a baby many times in his youth. Carefully he cradled Shiki's head and gently smiled down at him. Shiki blinked up at him, gurgling quietly. "Hello Shiki." Itachi cooed, "I'm Uncle Itachi and I'm going to be your favorite uncle. And you want to know why?"

"You're a bastard!"

Everyone looked up at the doorway to see Kyuubi, holding several bags in his hands and looking out of breathe. He glared at Itachi as he staggered into the room. He turned towards Kushina and dropped the bags. "_Mom_… Itachi left me behind and-"

"You got mommy's snacks in there right Kyuubi?" Kushina asked, eyeing the plastic bags.

"Wha…? Yes but listen Mom! Itachi-"

Kushina just tackled the bags and started to forage through them. She squealed when she found her favorite sponge cake and tore the wrapping apart to eat the snack.

"What had happened Kyuubi?" Minato asked as his eyes rested on his wife while she munched on the cake. He knew there was nothing that could stop her from eating when she was deprived of food.

Kyuubi glared at Itachi the entire time as he told his story. "Well, that jerk over there and I went to the market to get your guys' food like you wanted. And while we were walking towards the elevator, he pushed me into a chair in the waiting room, handed me his bags and started walking off without me! I would have made it to the elevator but he didn't hold the doors open for me!"

Itachi held a triumphant and arrogant smile on his face. "I wanted to be the first to hold my nephew. With you racing against me, I wouldn't have been able to swallow my pride if you won."

"_Our_ nephew, you giant dick. And we weren't racing! I just wanted to see my brother's kid right away just as badly as you did. I just didn't make it a supposed race like in your messed up mind." Kyuubi corrected. "Now if you don't mind, I would also like to hold and say hello to my nephew."

Itachi carefully did so. But not before saying, "Very well then. But just so you know since I am the one who held Shiki first, that will make me his favorite uncle."

"How the hell does that make _you_ his favorite uncle?" Kyuubi hissed.

"Simple. He will recognize me more since I was the first uncle to talk to him." Itachi answered smoothly.

"That doesn't even make sense! You know what? Whatever. In the future you'll see that I'm gonna be this kid's favorite uncle!"

Kyuubi took his glare off of Itachi and looked down at Shiki. Just like in Itachi's arms he just blinked up at him and gurgled. One of his hands was free and his small fingers kept on closing into a fist and then opening. He looked carefully at Shiki, noting that he had dark hair and dark eyes and… he had his father's skin tone. He looked up at Naruto and commented, "He sure looks a lot like Sasuke huh?"

At Kyuubi's comment, Naruto sniffled and his lower lip quivered a bit. "I know…" he whimpered.

"Naruto… remember what I said earlier." Minato gently.

The younger blonde nodded and wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes. He didn't realize that he'd be so emotional afterwards.

"What happened earlier?" Itachi asked

_Naruto looked down at Shiki and cooed at him. He was so happy that his son was delivered safely and was perfectly fine. "Hi Shiki… Hi. Do you know who I am?" he cooed to his baby. "I'm your mama."_

_Sasuke had an arm around Naruto's shoulder and smiled as his wife cooed to their child. "And I'm your papa." He said gently._

_The blonde gently kissed the top of Shiki's head and snuggled him. "You have dark hair like your papa. And you have eyes like your papa. And even your skin is like your papa…"_

_Naruto trailed off from his words. He was silent for a moment but then everyone in the room heard him sniffling._

"_Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked. Was he being hormonal? That was normal after birth but what was he crying about?_

_Naruto shook his head and bounced Shiki lightly. "Nothing, nothing… It's just that… he looks nothing like me!"_

_Everyone was taken aback by the sudden tears. "I mean, he looks beautiful and all. He's gonna look a lot like Sasuke when he's older probably. But he doesn't look anything like me!" Naruto cried. He looked over his shoulder at his husband. "It just looks like _you _asexually reproduced!"_

_The Uchiha family (not including Naruto) didn't know what to say. What could they say? They couldn't help it if dark hair was a dominant trait in their family. And dark eyes were a strong trait too._

_Luckily Namikaze-Uzumaki family stepped in and patted their son's back in comfort. "There there Naruto," Kushina said gently, "it doesn't matter that he doesn't look a lot like you."_

_Minato nodded. "Yes, when your mother had you she had the same exact reaction. She cried that you didn't have her red hair or eyes like her. But I told her that just because you grew up to strongly resemble doesn't me that you couldn't have inherited other characteristics like her personality."_

_Naruto listened and nodded along to what his father was telling him. That made sense to him. Shiki would definitely look like Sasuke in the future but he would probably act like Naruto. That gave him some relief._

_Mikoto came alongside and looked down at Shiki. "Well looking at my new grandson, I'd say that he has your nose Naruto-kun." She lightly tapped Shiki's nose and giggled when the newborn tried to look up at where the hand had come from._

_Naruto looked carefully down at his son and smiled. "Yeah… I guess he _does_ have my nose. Shiki has got a cute little nose that he inherited from me!"_

"Hmph. You are such an unfit uncle Kyuubi." Itachi commented.

Kyuubi glared at Itachi as he handed Shiki to Sasuke. "And what the hell did I do this time? Did I lose another imaginary race?"

"You made the newborn's mother cry. You are unfit to be a good relative to that child. I will gladly and humbly take the spot as the child's favorite uncle. You have lost and I have won."

Exasperated, Kyuubi groaned and threw his hands in the air. "This isn't a competition you know! But if it were, I would be the favorite uncle and _you_ would be the loser!"

The grandparents just smiled in amusement while the new parents were caught up in just gazing in awe at their newborn child. While the older siblings bickered and the grandparents watched, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Sorry for the mean stuff I said to you when I was in pain Sasuke."

Sasuke just gave a smirk and kissed his wife's forehead. "No, no you didn't say anything mean. You just screamed about how you wanted to hurt me and that you hated my hair…"

"I said that? But I love your hair!"

"I know. And I love you and Shiki."

Naruto looked down and pat the top of Shiki's head gently. The baby's eyes blinked up at the two figures above him, recognizing their soothing voices.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you all go. Shiki has officially joined the new world! And now begins the saga of Naruto and Sasuke has parents.

I hardly update two stories in one week. But seeing as my adopted story NIW is officially finished, I figured why not update the next chapter of PG? I started this chapter early and finished it right away. And I know you guys were anticipating it anyway so I spoiled you!

This is just something that I wanted to add. It's not exactly an important issue but it is annoying me a little bit. Several readers have asked me or have been expecting of me to suddenly smash Itachi & Kyuubi together and make them a side couple in the story. The first that I want to add is that there is already a side couple: NejiGaa. Very minor but they are my side couple of the "Poor" series, so they will come up when I decide they do. Second is that I have never once indicated for Itachi & Kyuubi to be "like that" in anyway throughout the story; they are merely family through the matrimonial vow of their siblings. Third is that I don't support ItaKyuu. I've read fics about them & I enjoyed them as a couple but I personally do not ship them. And if I don't ship them, I don't write them. So sorry if I burst some peoples bubbles but I am very tired of sending PMs trying to explain this.

I just want you all to respect that & continue enjoying PG.

(new story to come soon: Paper Cranes)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** you know who owns Naruto? Kishimoto does.

* * *

Mikoto carefully unpacked her things from her bag and set them in the drawers of the guest bedroom of her son's home. After about three days in the hospital they had just arrived from the home just about half an hour ago.

The Namikaze-Uzumaki family went off back home - Kushina giving a tearful goodbye to her son and Shiki and giving Mikoto an envious glance. Kushina had her time but now it was time for Mikoto to help take care of Sasuke and Naruto.

Her own family left her with warm hugs. Fugaku asked that he call her to let him know how well his grandchild and son was doing every once in a while. Itachi had asked if he could accompany his mother in helping take care of little Shiki to which she playfully told him to go back home with his father.

For now it was quiet inside the home but she knew soon that it would be filled with the cries of the newborn. The first week of having a newborn could be difficult; you can't distinguish right away if the baby was hungry or messy in the diaper. And a baby's cries could be very painful for new parents, not to mention intimidating.

But that was why she was there, to help guide Sasuke and Naruto into slipping into parenthood.

When she finished her unpacking, she looked over the rail of the upstairs hallway and sighed at the sight of her youngest baby holding his new baby.

The television was on but Sasuke was completely focused on looking at Shiki. Vaguely she could hear him talking and cooing at Shiki, sometimes chuckling if Shiki made a small sound or even did nothing. But all in all, it was just a very endearing sight.

Naruto was resting in the master bedroom, still recuperating from the birth. It was all a very tiring process and even if he slept a week he still wouldn't feel fully rested. But getting enough rest and still being able to function was what was important at the moment.

He was so enamored with his child in the car ride but once they had stepped into his home, he carefully handed Shiki to Sasuke and announced that he was going to rest. And he would definitely need it for the first week.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Naruto gently rubbed Shiki's back in circles as he walked back and forth in nursery. He didn't feel fully rested and with Shiki being fussy right after his feeding him he already felt like a bad parent. But he had to assure himself that he wasn't a bad parent; he was just a new parent. It took time to actually slip into the role of becoming a fully functioning parent.

Mikoto stood from the rocking chair and pat the seat, indicating that Naruto take her place. "Why don't we try a different position to get him to burp?"

The blonde sat in the chair and looked up at his mother-in-law, Shiki's head resting against his shoulder. A blanket was placed across his lap, courtesy of Mikoto. She instructed that he lay Shiki across his lap on his tummy and continue to rub his back in circles.

It took several minutes but Shiki burped and he was finally calm.

Naruto gave a smile of relief and cradled Shiki in his arms.

Sasuke had been watching from the doorway and also felt himself calm down now that Shiki was settled. It was strange to be a new parent but he felt a sense of joy too.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sasuke couldn't help but make a face as he checked Shiki's diaper. He was hoping that it was just his imagination but nope, there was a diaper full of baby crap to change.

Naruto was on the sidelines this time, almost laughing at his husband's face. But he would have to do that soon too. He already fed and burped Shiki; it was his turn to watch.

Mikoto carefully instructed and guided her son what to do while changing Shiki, glancing at Naruto to make sure he was paying attention too. She was handed the diaper and she immediately chucked it into the garbage can. She watched as Sasuke carefully wiped, cleaned, and powdered Shiki before putting on a fresh new diaper.

The baby was now quiet; there was no more dirty diaper to irritate his little bottom.

"How was that Mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Very good." She answered gently.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Shiki was asleep in Naruto's arms, swaddled in a blanket. For now all three adults sat in the living room and watched whatever was playing on the television.

Sasuke had an arm around Naruto, the blonde snoozing lightly while Shiki was in his arms securely.

He thought about what they would be doing at the moment if they didn't just have a baby. They would probably be doing what they were doing now. Or go out on a date. Or maybe he would be at work. Or even have sex somewhere in their home.

Probably on the floor or the kitchen table.

Sasuke would have continued with his imagination but Naruto woke up from his light nap and sat straight. He adjusted Shiki in his arms, careful not to wake him, and leaned back against his husband.

Mikoto watched them silently, her eyes almost never leaving the new family. It was always refreshing to her to see new parents hold their newborn. It reminded her of when she had Fugaku had Itachi and how her own grandmother watched care for him. And it reminded her of when she witnessed many other Uchiha children be born from cousins to uncles.

But there was no ignoring the fatigue and the stress that came from children.

Yes having kids was wonderful but the beginning to having them was always tough. She had never once heard from a new parent about it being easy in the beginning.

"Hey he's waking up…" Naruto whispered, nudging Sasuke gently. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder as Shiki's eyes slowly opened. He silently breathed a sigh of relief that Shiki didn't wake up due to hunger or a dirty diaper. He just woke up quietly.

Naruto looked up at Mikoto and asked, "He's going to cry when he's hungry or wet right? I mean like next time."

She nodded in answer.

"Will we be able to tell the difference soon?" he asked. He figured that it was too early to know but there was nothing wrong with asking.

"You'll learn." She answered gently. She stood from her seat and smoothed down her shirt. "I'll get started on dinner for us."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Both Sasuke and Naruto woke up when Shiki began to cry. It was only eleven at night and even though they both knew that Shiki would be waking up at different intervals in the night, it didn't mean that they didn't want to sleep. They very much wanted to sleep.

And with Shiki right in the bassinet just a few feet from their bed, they knew that if they wanted to sleep soon they would have to calm down their kid.

"I'll get him." Naruto yawned.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to move but the blonde made no movements right away. "Naruto?" he said in concern.

"I'm doing it." The blonde yawned, this time getting up from the bed. He walked over to the bassinet and lifted Shiki from it. "It might be his diaper since I fed him before we washed and put him to sleep." He announced. Then he left the room with the crying Shiki.

Naruto switched the light on in the nursery and set down his baby onto the changing station. Gently he hushed Shiki as he undid the buttons to the onesie and checked his diaper. Yup, he was wet so the blonde chucked the disposable diaper and switched to another disposable diaper after cleaning him.

Shiki was calm and now all to do was to lull him back to sleep. He yawned briefly and his arm waved a little.

While Naruto hummed and rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, Mikoto entered the room and whispered, "He's okay?"

The blonde nodded and looked down as the baby's eyelids finally dropped indicating that he was successfully put to sleep. "Yeah, he's sleeping. He just had a wet diaper."

Mikoto nodded and returned to the guest room and Naruto walked back into the room where Sasuke was sitting up in the bed. He set Shiki down in the bassinet gently and returned to the bed. He tucked himself in and sighed.

"Just a diaper change huh?" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into his arms. He felt the blonde nod against him. If it was a feeding then his absence would have been a lot longer than that.

Around one in the morning Shiki began to cry again. Naruto pushed Sasuke against him and told him, "Your turn."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"I am so fu… I'm so tired." Naruto yawned, censoring the curse word since he was around his mother-in-law. He stretched one arm before doing the same with the other. At the moment, Mikoto was holding Shiki while watching the blonde stretch before getting started on breakfast.

She watched as the blonde shuffled around the kitchen getting ingredients to make eggs. She was quiet as she watched, glancing down at Shiki every once in a while who's seemed to be getting fussy. Naruto would glance back at them but would continue to cook. She tried rocking him but noticed that Shiki brought his fist to his mouth and calmed down.

Mikoto deduced that he needed a pacifier.

"Naruto-kun, do you have a pacifier for Shiki?" she asked.

"It um… should be in the nursery. On top of the dresser by the door."

She carefully walked up the stairs and went into the nursery. And right on top of the dresser was a pacifier. She grabbed it but decided that she needed to clean it a little before putting it in Shiki's mouth. She exited the room and Sasuke was two steps down the stairs.

He turned back and walked back up the two stairs. "Oh Mother, that's where you were. Good morning." He greeted. Then Sasuke looked down at Shiki and also greeted him good morning. "You kept us up quite a bit Shiki."

Mikoto placed Shiki in his arms. "I'm going to wash his pacifier really quick. He seems to need it since he keeps on putting his fist in his mouth." She announced. She left to go rinse it in the bathroom and returned quickly to hand her son the pacifier.

Shiki accepted the pacifier into his mouth when his fingers were removed from his mouth and the pacifier replaced them.

Mikoto cooed at him briefly before returning to her room. She thought that now would be a good time to call Fugaku and let him know that the first day had gone well so far.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke as he fed a bottle to Shiki. And he continued to stare when he burped their child and swaddled him in a blanket. His blue eyes almost never left his husband. It was just such a sight to see Sasuke be a father.

Sasuke had been aware of his wife's sight on him but unaware of the thoughts brewing in that blonde head. He thought that maybe wanted to hold Shiki more. So when he offered for Naruto to have his turn to hold their baby and he declined, Sasuke was confused.

"You don't want to hold Shiki?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I do. It's just…" Naruto trailed off briefly before giving a shining smile. "You are so sexy!"

The husband was silent.

Shiki gurgled briefly but didn't make any other noticeable noises.

"I mean," the blonde tried to explain, "you were sexy and hot before. But watching you walk around with our baby and be a _dad_… it's so hot."

Naruto had no idea that his lust for Sasuke could reach even higher heights. Already he was crazy about his husband not because he was just gorgeous to look at and that he could talk and also be friends with him. Now he was even crazier because Sasuke being a dad just made him much sexier.

Sasuke didn't quite understand completely, probably because he felt a little sleep deprived. But hey, if whatever he was doing was increasing his sex appeal with his spouse then why not embrace it? He closed the distance between him and Naruto and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Taking care of Shiki is worth an entire night's sleep. I'm happy to attend to our child."

He didn't have to use his sexy voice. Naruto just instantly swooned and blushed.

"You don't mind changing diapers? Or having to miss a full night of sleep?" Naruto asked in a breathy voice.

"All that doesn't matter. I'll take care of Shiki in any way that I need to."

Naruto sighed in content and kissed Sasuke briefly. Shiki was handed in his arms and he began to coo to him, "Your papa is the best."

* * *

Uchiha incorporated was running rather smoothly in Sasuke's absence. But who could be surprised? An Uchiha was standing in his place and running it the same way the way Sasuke did. It was probably how they were all trained to work in the business.

Sakura almost couldn't notice the difference in her work days. She still greeted the man who walked in as Uchiha-san, only it wasn't Sasuke. Just a relative of his.

"Excuse me."

Sakura looked up and her breath hitched. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Could you perhaps alert your superior that he has company? My name is Uchiha Mikoto." The woman introduced herself.

Quickly, the secretary picked up the phone and connected her line to Uchiha Madara. Once upon hearing the name Uchiha Mikoto, she was told to let her in immediately. Sakura set down the phone and nodded for the woman to go in.

The resemblance between Sasuke and his mother… obviously you could tell where Sasuke got his looks from.

The woman, Uchiha Mikoto, walked into the office with some folders in her hand. She had no doubt that they were from Sasuke and that he asked his mother to deliver them.

"Dude, who was that babe?"

Sakura jumped from the voice behind her. She turned her head to see Kiba just standing there. She sighed and tapped her nails on her desk. "I think it should be obvious that it is Uchiha Sasuke's mother. Didn't you see her face?"

Kiba nodded. "A little. But damn…"

"Hey don't say like things out loud like that, it's unprofessional." Sakura scolded. "And no less about a relative of our superior."

Kiba groaned and walked away.

To him in the workplace, things seemed to be more boring. There was no Naruto at the sushi restaurant and there was no Sasuke in incite any type of special conversation about him or Naruto.

All he could wonder was how they were doing with a baby. And he didn't know how to talk about babies. He just knew that they were loud and that they made messes. And Shikamaru would agree with him but the guy was a godfather so he understood more than Kiba did.

But as long as world was running smoothly and he was getting paid to do what he was supposed to do, what could he complain about?

"Thank you for letting me in…" she said, drifting off from her sentence to indicate for Sakura to introduce himself.

"Haruno Sakura. I am Uchiha Sasuke's secretary." Sakura said.

He heard the woman chuckle and thanked her for her hard work before bidding goodbye.

* * *

**A/N:** Not a bad chapter I suppose. I have no experience at all with newborns or what it's like to deal with them so I wrote this chapter a little blindly. The youngest baby I've been around was maybe three or four months so I can only imagine what it's like since I have no personal experience with newborns.

I'll be honest, I'm kind of not feeling the motivation to write lately. Not because of any personal drama- my life is pretty uneventful. And I may slack off a little (like how I did today when I almost forgot to update). But for you guys, I'll do my darndest to write great chapters & keep you guys entertained!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is owned by Kishimoto… I think we all know that by now

* * *

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked up from the shelf of food he was looking at and silently cursed to himself. He was hoping to just be in and out of the store and then be back at home. No run-ins with anybody whatsoever. But he took in a deep breath and greeted one of his employees with a stoic face. "Nara."

Shikamaru took in the appearance of his boss briefly. It was strange to see his superior not in a suit and instead of casual clothing so up close. And he looked tired which wasn't surprising; he and Naruto were taking care of a newborn that would cry, fill their diaper, eat, and sleep for an uncoordinated number of hours until the baby was set into a type of routine.

"How are you doing Uchiha-san?" he asked out of courtesy.

"Fine. We're fine." The other man answered back curtly.

Shikamaru noted the "we" in the answer. Sasuke probably anticipated that he would ask how Naruto and the baby were doing and included them in the answer.

His eyes glanced at the cart that Sasuke was pushing before looking back at him. His superior had a glare set on his face set on him.

"Get back to shopping Nara." The Uchiha ordered.

"Yes sir…?"

Sasuke nodded to him before pushing his cart and continuing down the aisle without looking back.

Shikamaru had to repress the smile on his face when he saw the pack of diapers in the Uchiha's cart before walking off.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"His face is looking less scrunched up." Naruto commented as he picked up Shiki from his crib. He carefully cradled the back of Shiki's neck and brought him to rest his head against his shoulder. He briefly kissed the top of his child's head before looking back at Mikoto.

Mikoto gently patted Shiki's back and smiled at her grandson. "So, do you feel like it is getting easier Naruto-kun?" she asked.

The blonde nodded and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Shiki's head. "Yeah, I sure am lucky to have you here to help me! I'm sure my mom would have liked to help too."

The woman smiled on the inside but in the inside, she felt victorious over the fact that she was able to take care of her new grandson. Not that she would have minded Kushina getting her chance but… with Uchiha's if they were going against someone for something Uchiha's had to ensure that they won.

Not that it was a competition… but she still "won".

"Yes but I'm sure that she's happy to be back with Minato-san and her cats."

Naruto laughed and rubbed Shiki's back. "Heh… Yeah Mom is pretty happy to be back at home when I called her a few days ago. She said that she missed her cats and Dad, in that order by the way. She said that if I needed her that I shouldn't hesitate to give her a call. But I'm doing well with you here Mikoto!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun. No I wonder where Sasuke-kun is…"

"He should be back soon. Hey, do you think that it would be okay to put Shiki in the swing?" he asked. There was a swing downstairs but he didn't know when it was okay to put Shiki in it. And who better than to ask the experienced parent in his home?

Mikoto looked up in thought briefly and nodded. "Yes you can but not for too long. Thirty minutes at the most. If you want to give your arms a rest then it's fine."

He had to admit, holding Shiki for a long time _did_ tire out his arms no matter how much he enjoyed it. He just needed a bit of a rest.

Naruto walked towards the swing in the living room and carefully placed Shiki in it. "There you go baby…" he said soothingly and kissed the top of his baby's head again (he loved spoiling Shiki with so much affection!). He pushed the swing gently and was relieved that his baby didn't find discomfort in it. He spread his body out on the couch and sighed.

But a knock at the door made him frown.

"That can't be Sasuke." He mumbled to himself. "He's got his key with him."

Luckily Mikoto had quickly made her way to the front door and looked through the peephole. She glanced back at the blonde and announced, "It is Kakashi."

Naruto slowly sat up and smoothed down his shirt. He wondered what the man was doing at the front of his door? He waved as a sign to answer the door and let him in. Even though he had just put Shiki in the swing he immediately took him back in his arms.

Once the door was open wide enough, Kakashi immediately slipped through. "Hello Mommy!"

"Hi Kakashi…?"

Kakashi turned to Mikoto and bowed to her slightly, just out of respect, before turning back to the new parent in the room. He clapped his hands together and smiled beneath his mask. "Ah, what a sight to see you Naruto! And with little Shiki-chan!"

The man joined Naruto on the couch but made sure not to sit too close to him. But he did sit close enough to get a good look at the baby in the blonde's arms. "What a cute child! Shiki will definitely be as good looking as his father when he's older!" Kakashi doted.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi but still silently wondered why the man was here in his home.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, you're finally back!" Mikoto announced.

"Tadaima." Sasuke said, as per usual when he entered his home.

"Okaeri." Naruto's automatic response as always.

"Hello Daddy!"

All heads turned toward the masked man sitting on the couch. He waved nonchalantly and patted a spot on the couch.

Sasuke's eye twitched at seeing Kakashi in his home. It was fine if he wanted to visit, it would have been nice to get a phone call beforehand. But damn it all he told Kakashi not to call him _that_! He set the bags down from his grocery shopping and walked over to the couch, his eyes set on the masked man. "Kakashi… what brings you here to my home uninvited?" he asked with his teeth clenched. "And I told you not to call me that."

Kakashi, ignoring Sasuke's irritated tone, leaned back on the couch and out an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I just came here to see my godson, like a good godfather should!"

"We aren't exactly taking visitors at the moment." Sasuke picked up Kakashi's arm from around Naruto's shoulder and placed it back where it belonged. He sat in between them but his eyes not looking away from his "guest".

Mikoto tilted her head in question. "You chose Kakashi as Shiki's godfather?"

"Yes!" Kakashi answered.

"No!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto just continued to cuddle Shiki but not completely unaware of the situation that was happening at the moment. He just thought that bonding with Shiki was much more important.

Three of the people in the room were silent while Naruto cooed at Shiki and Shiki cooed back.

"How about I make us lunch?" Kakashi offered. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Before anyone could respond, the man waved his hand and insisted that he do it. "After all, Mikoto must also be tired from also having to take care of the new parents. And it is important the parents bond with their new child. So I, as the godparent, will take it upon myself to make a delicious meal for us all."

And Sasuke would have objected but his mother immediately agreed.

"Oh I need a bit of a break too Sasuke-kun! And I'm sure Kakashi is an excellent cook!"

"… Don't you burn anything Kakashi."

And all the while Naruto was busy with Shiki. He was still wondering what the man was doing but he felt more compelled to pay more attention to his baby. He scooted closer to his husband and had him have his chance to hold Shiki. "Here Sasuke, you haven't said hi to Shiki yet!"

Sasuke took Shiki in his arms and smiled down at the baby. "His face is looking less scrunched up."

"That's what I said!"

While Kakashi cooked, Sasuke and Naruto were busy doting on Shiki like they had been ever since the baby was brought home.

But suddenly catching a certain scent in the air, Naruto looked up from Shiki and looked towards the kitchen. He felt his mouth water and he could feel his heart racing. "I know this smell…" he mumbled. He left Shiki with Sasuke and approached where Kakashi was cooking.

"Holy shit Kakashi… where did you get that!" Naruto asked in excitement.

It was a special ramen that he had eaten from northern Japan but he couldn't take any home with him because there weren't any packets. But here it was in his home being cooked on his stove!

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and poured a bowl for Naruto. "Why Naruto, this special ramen is right here in your cupboard!" he announced. He pulled open one of the cupboards and a box of twenty something packets sat there. "Have you not looked in your kitchen?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I haven't cooked much since Shiki got here. But I can't believe that this ramen is here! Is this from you Kakashi?"

Silently, Kakashi knew that Sasuke must have hid the ramen and most likely threw the note away when his gift was found. And he didn't even show the blonde! But he smiled beneath his mask and answered, "Why yes, it's from me! It was my gift to you!"

"I love you Kakashi!" Naruto yelled before giving thanks for his meal and devouring it.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"So may I hold Shiki-chan?" Kakashi asked, holding out his hands.

Naruto looked down Shiki and pouted. On one hand, he wouldn't mind letting someone else hold his baby. On the other hand, he _really_ didn't want to give up holding his baby. But he had to be fair and let Kakashi have a chance.

"Okay. But wash your hands first. And don't sneeze or cough on him!"

And just a few minutes later, Shiki was looking up at a new face that wasn't his mama, papa, or even the lady that would hold him on occasion. He could tell that it was someone new. They didn't smell like his mama or papa.

Naruto stared at Shiki, already missing the weight in his arms.

And Sasuke was still seething over the fact that Kakashi was declaring himself Shiki's godfather even though he and Naruto hadn't discussed it yet. And it made more sense to him that if something happened to him or his wife, that Shiki would be handed down to either of the grandparents or Kyuubi or Itachi?

Shiki started crying, prompting Naruto to take him from Kakashi. "I think he might be hungry. I'm going to go feed him." He said quickly and walked away with Mikoto following him.

Kakashi and Sasuke were left alone.

"So how is being a parent treating you Daddy?"

"I told you not to fucking call me that."

"Maybe if you…"

"Don't you dare Kakashi…"

"Maybe if I was the godfather then I'll stop."

Sasuke growled and glared at the masked man before him. "Why are you always manipulating me? And why do you want to be a godfather so badly?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I just want the joy of being a godfather. And I don't know anyone else at the moment that is going to have a baby."

Just before he was going to respond, Sasuke got a text message. He looked at the screen of his phone and frowned at the message. It was from his brother and the message read, "_Let Kakashi be the godfather._"

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Bye Shiki-chan. And goodbye to the parents and Mikoto-san as well." Kakashi slipped on his shoes and waved the family.

"Bye Kakashi." Naruto said as he helped wave Shiki's hand in the air a little. "Or should I say godfather?"

Sasuke groaned internally and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe that he and Naruto were talked into letting Kakashi be the godfather. But he supposed that there could be worse choices than the masked man.

That man must have taken advantage. Yeah, of course.

He and Naruto were tired, sleep deprived a little. They both weren't always thinking straight. Which wasn't good because he was going back to work in about a week and a half.

"Time for bed! Let's go tuck Shiki in Sasuke."

"Yeah…"

"And then I'll have some more of that ramen! I can't believe Kakashi was able to get it for me!"

Sasuke sighed again but tried to remember that he could have picked someone worse for the job. And if something happened to Kakashi, then Shiki would be handed over to either the Namikazes or the Uchihas.

Oh wait…

He didn't want to start a war over who would get Shiki if something bad happened. Nope, instead he would just pray that he and Naruto lived a long life to see their son grow up.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh man, it is August already and it's almost time for another semester (hooray she said with no enthusiasm). I didn't feel like writing about Shiki too much so I figured that I should throw Kakashi in there just because. Anyway, sorry guys I'm still not feeling any particular motivation for writing. I'm amazed I was even able to type this chapter, though I feel it's lacking.

I may take a week or two off from updating to pull myself together. Hopefully I'll get my mojo back a lot sooner; I like to be as consistent as possible with my updates. Nothing bad is happening to me or in my life. I'm just super unmotivated at the moment.

So thanks for understanding & being patient! I super appreciate you guys *gives you all imaginary presents*


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto owns, what else is new?

* * *

Once Sasuke had gone back to work, he had immediately slipped back into the role of being a superior to his employees. And thanks to Madara and Haruno, everything was running smoothly when he returned. Not much had changed except for his desk which had a picture of Naruto and Shiki in the frame.

He still couldn't get over that he was a father now. Even when he was doing presentations and interviews he still wasn't over the fact that he was a parent now.

And now Shiki was already a month old. Or six weeks to be approximate.

He didn't care that he celebrated his birthday calming his crying son and taking out dirty diapers. He was still feeling pretty elated about being a parent. Wait, besides taking care of Shiki he had also received some special attention from Naruto as a way to make up to not being able to do anything particular special on his day. Lots of heavy kissing… and groping in the bedroom.

And if his mother wasn't in the guest bedroom a few feet away, then he probably would have gotten a hand job or blowjob.

No sex yet. It was too early for that.

During the first few weeks of work, Sasuke would work but his mind would always be on Naruto and Shiki. He was wondering what they were doing, if Naruto needed a break from Shiki a little, and if Shiki missed him.

He would admit (silently to himself) that he felt the need to call Naruto every hour to see if and Shiki were doing alright.

But he refrained from doing so. His mother was there to watch and supervise him so there was no reason to constantly worry.

Still though, he couldn't help himself when his eyes would glance to the picture frame and then to his cell phone.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Sakura, have you noticed anything different about the boss?" Kiba asked as he poured coffee into a coffee mug. Sasuke was working as proficiently as always but there was something different about him that he had noticed. He moved aside for Sakura to be able to fill her own cup as he thought about it. "I mean really, you're his secretary so you have noticed something, haven't you?"

The secretary looked up in thought briefly before setting her eyes back on her coffee cup. She liked her coffee with just a bit of sugar and cream. "Well, I know his desk has a picture of Naruto and Shiki now. What have you noticed Kiba?"

Kiba sipped at his coffee and decided that he needed a little more cream in it. "Well… It looks like he's staring more often at the clock these days. And sometimes he just looks like he's thinking about something else other than work." He shrugged while saying these things. He didn't know how to word it exactly but he thought that he got his idea across. He sipped at his coffee again and smiled at the small satisfaction of having his coffee taste just right to him.

"Maybe he's just looking forward to going home to see not just Naruto now but also his son. I mean, if I were a parent and I had to go back to work then that's what I would be thinking." Sakura answered. It seemed logical. "He did get to spend three non-stop weeks with his new son and now having to separate yourself from your little joy does seem painful. You know, if you're that kind of parent. I think I would be like that too."

She knew how much Sasuke and Naruto loved each other. So why wouldn't he love his new son just as much and look forward to seeing the both of them?

"You? A parent Sakura? I can't really imagine you with a kid." Kiba chuckled. He had meant it as a joke, he figured that all women had some sort of inner maternal instinct anyway. But when he heard the ceramic mug shatter in the woman's hand he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. "I can't imagine you with a kid… right now?"

Sakura's head slowly turned with a fierce look in her eye. "Are you saying that I can't be a mom?" she growled. Sakura dreamed of having what Naruto had; a happy marriage and a happy family. "I can be a mom any damn time I please! I used to babysit babies and children all the time when I was a young girl! I _know_ how to deal with children better than you! And it's not just because I'm a woman!"

Kiba backed up rigidly, his heart beginning to race with fear. "I was kidding!" he confessed. He had put his hands up as a sign of surrender. He almost screamed when Sakura pointed a manicured nail at him and she scowled. He could read the message she was sending to him. "You can be a mom!"

_If we weren't at work, I'd punch you through the wall right now._

When Sakura had left Kiba had noticed that he was backed up against the wall. He slid down to the floor in relief.

"Get up Kiba. You have a job to do." Shikamaru said as he passed by his friend. He sighed when he saw the broken coffee mug that had yet to be cleaned up.

"I almost died." Kiba squeaked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and grabbed paper towels nearby. "That's why you don't mess with women."

* * *

"Hi Shiki!" Naruto cooed in a baby voice, smiling brightly at his son. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much but he couldn't stop! Shiki was finally smiling and it brought such a huge joy to his heart. "Shiki!" he cooed again.

There was a blanket spread out over the rug with Shiki lying on his back. He continued to smile and even laugh a little as Naruto cooed and kissed him.

Naruto kissed the bottom of Shiki's feet and continued to smile at his baby. "You've got such a cute smile! Yes you do!"

Mikoto smiled at the cute sight and kneeled down next to her son in law. "Why don't we try putting him on his stomach? It's important that a baby spends time on his tummy too, that way he can eventually learn how to crawl, roll over, and push up." She suggested. Carefully she helped Naruto put Shiki on his stomach and watched as the baby's legs began to move, but only to bunch up the blanket beneath him.

Joining his baby on the floor (because he read it in a baby book), Naruto continued to coo and talk to him. And he would have continued if not for the rumbling of his stomach. Sitting up, he asked Mikoto to tag in for him as he made himself something to eat.

While the blonde fixed himself something to eat in the kitchen Mikoto announced, "I'll be leaving in about two weeks."

Naruto sighed quietly to himself. Yeah, Mikoto was only here temporarily just to show him and Sasuke the ropes of taking care of a baby. "Yeah, it's going to be weird when it's just going to be me and Shiki alone in the house while Sasuke is gone."

"Oh Naruto-kun, you've been alone with Shiki before." Mikoto giggled. Shiki laughed as well and she kissed the top of her grandson's head. What a precious, precious baby.

"Yeah, for a few hours. But you probably won't come to visit until maybe Christmas or something! How am I supposed to entertain Shiki all by myself?" Naruto asked, now beginning to feel slightly panicked. So far all Shiki did was just eat, sleep, cry, and dirty his diaper. Eventually he would actually begin to start needing more attention than that.

What if Shiki didn't like playing with the toys in his room? Or Naruto didn't talk to him enough so he couldn't learn how to speak?

He slapped his wrist to make himself calm down. He needed to set himself straight. He would handle Shiki just fine when Mikoto left. And if he had a hard time then he could just call her or his mother up. He could talk to them and ask them questions on what to do.

As long as they answered the phone.

Mikoto giggled again and tapped Shiki's nose. The baby smiled and put his fist to his mouth. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, sometimes things like that will just come naturally to you. And I'm sure you won't have that much of a hard time, the person who knows Shiki best is you and Sasuke. So you'll know what to do."

Hearing the words from Mikoto brought a relived smile to the blonde's face. Yeah, he knew when Shiki was hungry or sleepy or wanted his pacifier. So he'll know what to do as Shiki grows up more. He'll know when to read him books, play him music, and all that other stuff. After all, babies are always learning; it was just a matter of learning what he preferred.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

"Hi Shiki, did you miss me?" Sasuke asked as he was handed his son. He chuckled when Shiki smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder. The weight felt comforting against him and he combed a hand through the thin patch of hair on Shiki's head. "Tadaima." He greeted to his wife, as usual.

"Okaeri." Naruto said back, as usual, and pulled Sasuke down for a brief kiss. "After you're done holding Shiki could you put him in the play mat?" he asked, pointing to the blanket in between the couch and television set.

Sasuke nodded and stepped toward the couch. Every time he came home he always spent a few minutes holding Shiki and talking to Naruto about his day. And he had to admit that since his mother left just a week ago, he didn't feel the strange at all without her there. She was around to help them get through the first few weeks.

But of course he would admit that he did miss her.

Shiki was placed on his stomach down onto the play mat carefully, glancing at the toys briefly that hung above the mat. He made small noises but didn't express any discomfort. He noticed two other bodies join him on the ground as well. But then his eyes looked towards the strange bright thing that was placed not that far away from him.

"I think he likes the ducky." Naruto commented. He watched as Shiki stretch out an arm carefully and poked the yellow toy. His hands were too small still to grasp the toy but he found that his son liked the toy very much.

Mikoto had even brought some of Sasuke's old toys with her and put them in Shiki's room. A particular one that he took notice of was a dinosaur. She explained how it was Sasuke's favorite toy when he was a small boy.

And then there was the bear that Gaara had given him.

But Shiki would have to grow up a little more until he could play with the other toys.

The couple chatted with each other for a few minutes before Shiki began to cry. Sasuke was the first to reach for him and cradle him in his arms. "Diaper?" he asked.

Naruto leaned down and sniffed Shiki. "Doesn't smell like it. Could you go see if he wet himself? I'm gonna warm up something from the fridge for us to eat."

Sasuke carried the crying and fussy Shiki upstairs to the nursery. He set his son down on the changing table and tried to shush him. "Alright Shiki, it's alright. Papa's just going to check your diaper." Sasuke said gently. Shiki looked up at him with identical dark eyes and whimpered. "Well, you're not wet. Thank God for that. It must mean you're hungry."

Lifiting Shiki off the changing table, Sasuke carried him back downstairs. He inhaled the aroma that hit his sense and smiled. One of his favorite dishes: tomato soup.

Arriving at the island, a bowl was pushed towards him along with a spoon.

"So how was his diaper?" Naruto asked as he set took in a spoonful of his own bowl of the soup. He eyed Shiki, the baby not looking quite happy.

"He must be hungry. His diaper was dry." Sasuke answered. When Naruto had opened his arms up, Shiki was handed to him. Grabbing the spoon, he spooned some of the soup into his mouth. It was just the way his mother made soup when he was a boy.

While Sasuke ate, Shiki was busy sucking at a bottle. The warm milk settled nicely in his stomach and was making him feel much better. The bottle was pulled away from him but he had no complaints; he felt good now. In fact he felt a little tired.

Naruto set the bottle on the table and put Shiki's head against his shoulder. He examined his son a little to see if he was sleepy. And judging by the way he was rubbing his eyes that it meant a definite yes.

"Hey, if my food gets cold can you warm it up for me? I'm going to put Shiki to bed."

"Alright."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sasuke tugged down on the collar of Naruto's shirt to get to his neck. He attached his lips to a delectable neck and began to suck and gently bite. His hands wandered south and gripped that amazing ass that he used to pound daily.

Man he missed having sex.

And his slightly aching cock that was repressed in his pants served more of a reminder to him.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's face back so that they could kiss. His own hands reached under the hem of his husband's shirt and stroked the strong muscles underneath.

He missed having sex.

And with Shiki asleep and upstairs it could happen easily. If only his body would heal faster!

He had ready plenty of books about sex after having a baby. Waiting for your body to heal, getting the okay from a doctor that it was alright, sometimes not ready to have sex, or too busy with the baby to even consider sex for a while. He had read all about those things.

But Naruto missed having sex.

Apparently he and Sasuke could have started having sex again around four weeks ago. But how could they when they were still getting used to taking care of Shiki and with Mikoto within earshot if they tried anything?

One of his hands slid down and gripped Sasuke through his boxers. He pulled Sasuke's head down and breathily whispered in his ear, "I miss this." And to add emphasis, he made his grip a little more firm. "You have no idea teme."

"And I miss this." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's ass and smirked. "And _you_ have no idea dobe."

"I missed it when you used to lube me up. I looked in your drawer and it still has a bit of my favorite lube in there, the scented one that I really like." Naruot snapped the button open on his husband pants and slowly pulled down the dark boxers.

Sasuke chuckled and his own hand slid past down the hem of Naruto's pants and his finger teased the hole a little bit. "Oh? You miss it that much?"

"Yeah. But it's all the way upstairs. And we're downstairs on the floor."

Naruto blinked in question when Sasuke removed himself but smiled when he returned quickly with the same bottle he found. Only it looked brand new.

"I had bought a tube and put it down here for when we were ready to do it again." Sasuke explained as he helped his wife pull his pants off. "I'm just lucky my mother didn't find it."

Naruto couldn't help cover his mouth as his laughter began to bubble up. He rolled onto his side and dug his face into the rug. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke would explain to Mikoto about finding hidden lube somewhere in their home. "That… would have been hilarious!"

Sasuke just shook his head and smeared the lube onto his fingers. "Sit still idiot, or else you won't get these." But he used one hand to hold down the blonde and slid his fingers into his hole. He could swear tonight that even his dick didn't get to cum in the hole, he would have no regrets.

It was almost new to Naruto. And for some reason he didn't know why. He had been fingered plenty of times. But it had been such a long time that he must have forgotten, despite how familiar it felt. The fingers inside him felt nice.

He reached his hand forward and pulled down Sasuke's boxers. Just low enough to free the erection. He began to move his hand smoothly up and down the shaft and he looked up at his husband. "I'm not really ready for penetration, not today. It doesn't feel like the timing is right for it. Like it's too early. Are you okay with that?" he asked hoping that Sasuke wouldn't get upset.

But instead Sasuke, being the gracious man he is, roughly shoved his fingers up the blonde's hole and gave him a rough kiss. When he pulled away he just smiled and said, "Whatever you wish for my darling mother of my child."

Naruto laughed again and pulled Sasuke down for another rough kiss. He whispered in his husband's ear after pulling away from the kiss, "I fucking love seeing you be a dad. It just lets me know every single time that I chose the right man to get pregnant from." He began to stroke his husband a little faster.

"Damn straight." Was all Sasuke could squeeze out from his mind. He honestly couldn't focus on what the blonde beneath him was saying. He was entranced by how Naruto's facial expressions reminded him of before they got pregnant. And he was especially enjoying the hand job as well. In return he also decided to stroke Naruto's cock as well.

It was all enough to satisfy him for now.

Naruto gasped and bit his lip when he felt himself cum. His toes curled and he arched his back and his vision swam. It was heaven.

But he had to remember that he still had his husband to take care of.

His hand was tired though.

Sasuke seemed to sense this and pushed Naruto's hand off. Instead he hovered over the blonde and trapped him in a kiss, his own hand working on his hard on. It wasn't long before he himself let him release, pulling Naruto's shirt up to stain his stomach in his seed.

Naruto touched the substance on his stomach and noted, "It's sticky." But brought a finger up and sucked on it. "Thanks husband and father of my child."

Said husband gave him a quick peck on the lips before carrying him up in his arms to go up to their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** A chapter, hooray! I know it's only been two weeks but it feels a lot longer than that! And I felt bad that I went away for so "long" so I added a little something extra for you guys to make up for my absence. So yes I am feeling a lot better!

My semester has started so that means learning again. I'm going fulltime, part of my homework is to do online stuff so that means less focus on fanfiction, and also having put time into non-internet stuff. So with a busy author such as me who is trying to make time to type chapters for just a singular story that also means that upcoming stories I mentioned are also on hold.

But as always I'll do my best for you readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto & Naruto… one belongs to the other

* * *

Today was a bad day to be at the office. Sasuke roamed around the office with a set glare on his face that was ready to be directed at anyone who pissed him off. Any questions that were asked at him were answered with either his trademark 'hn' or with affirmative action.

Not even glancing at his wedding ring calmed him down.

Mainly because he and Naruto had a fight this morning.

It was over something… not really that big of a deal but upsetting for Sasuke anyway.

When getting ready for work he had discovered that there was a missing dress shirt in his closet. He went in search for it and found it in the laundry with a stain on it. Not just a small stain but a big stain across the dark blue shirt that suggested that bleach was used on it.

He had stomped over to Naruto holding the shirt to him and firmly asking what had happened. He made sure not to raise his voice too loud, what with Shiki just in his swing about ten feet away.

Naruto explained that he had accidentally used bleach when he had thought he had used the stain remover. When asking what the stain was originally, the blonde hinted at a dirty, fussy Shiki and a hurry to get over to a changing table and grabbing the first thing that was within reach which happened to be the laundry.

But long story short, there was an argument that consisted of the words accident, just a shirt, being careful, usuratonkachi, and bastard.

So now Sasuke was stomping around the office in a bad mood and many employees tried to avoid being in his line of sight. Probably the only unfortunate one to be around the angry man was Sakura but she handled him as delicately as she could.

"What's next Haruno?" Sasuke growled. A folder was handed to him and he snatched it from her hands. His eyes glared at the text onto the neat paper before shutting it and handing it back to the pink haired woman.

"Next is a meeting about the discussions over the location of advertisements Uchiha-san."

"Tch. What a fucking dobe…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

Sakura had heard what her superior had uttered but kept a professional attitude. It would be inappropriate to ask what Sasuke meant by that. That's why when she was off work she would call and ask Naruto what happened.

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Naruto angrily folded the laundry with Shiki in his swing right in front of him. He had attached a bib to him now that he was drooling a little bit more now. He was pissed off about his husband could _obsess_ over one shirt when he could go out and get another. And it was a total accident that he accidentally happened to wipe Shiki's mess with one of his shirts.

"It's just a stupid shirt." Naruto muttered.

He finished folding a towel and looked at Shiki. There was a little stuffed toy at his side but Shiki didn't seem to take notice of it. The blonde just happened to plop it in the swing with his baby.

Facing his baby Naruto decided to have a one-sided conversation with his child. "You're Papa and I have these stupid fights every once in a while baby. Usually he gets all worked up about something and makes it seem like such a big deal then he acts like a brat for a while."

Shiki only blinked and made small noises in response. Then he felt something settle in his small hand and he gripped it.

Naruto had squeezed his pointer finger in Shiki's hand while he rested his chin on his other hand. "This is the first time we've had a small fight like this since you've been here Shiki. When it was just us it would usually be swept over the rug in the morning. And we'd make up by… well basically doing the thing that made you. Hey, that reminds me!"

Shiki was taken out of his swing and he was settled on Naruto's elgs to face him. His eyes glanced up at the blonde hair and he raised one of his hands as if wanting to be held closer to his mother. But then he decided to put it in his mouth instead.

"Okay, so I'm sure you're probably going to ask this when you're a little older. You'll probably ask if you're about four or five if it comes up; I hope it doesn't come that soon. But I think I should tell you where babies come from now while you can't understand me. That way when you ask I can just say, 'Shiki I told you when you were a baby! Weren't you listening?'"

Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction. "But I still don't want to use dirty words so I'll try to censor myself as much as possible."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sasuke rubbed his forehead a little bit before focusing his eyes on his computer screen. The meeting he just attended was longer than he expected. No one could fathom how much Sasuke hated attending boring meetings.

He felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled out his cellphone and saw that he had a missed call and voicemail from his wife.

Turning away from the computer screen, Sasuke put the phone to his ear to see what Naruto had to say in his voicemail. He wasn't sure how long the voicemail was but his dick had recognized immediately the needy moans of his blonde of when the message started.

Shit, what the hell was Naruto doing at home to do this?

Sasuke glanced down at his crotch briefly and then looked out the window. He stopped the voicemail and put his phone down on his desk.

He debated briefly: masturbate or work?

On the one hand, he'd love to visualize fucking Naruto in his mind despite their dispute at the moment. On the other hand he needed to work.

Hm… masturbate or work?

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Shiki was getting a little stronger every day. He was beginning to learn how to do his little baby push-ups. But he wasn't quite at that baby milestone yet. Naruto read that around three months was when babies could fully begin to lift their head up and then learn to roll. Shiki was getting close though, he was two months old. He slapped himself on the forehead.

_Oh wait..._

Realizing that Shiki was already three months and that his baby was growing up fast, Naruto pouted and gazed at the fridge for something to drink to distract himself.

Sasuke was upstairs with Shiki, rocking him to sleep.

That bastard…

Naruto had put Shiki down for a nap in the afternoon and then he started thinking about Sasuke. And thinking about his husband made him horny so he decided to play with himself a little and leave the bastard a sexy "message" on his phone (which just consisted of him moaning and calling Sasuke's name). He thought for sure that he would call and ask for phone sex but he didn't call back!

At first that he had thought that maybe Sasuke was saving it for when he got home. But they exchanged their regular greetings when he came home and nothing happened! He just played with Shiki and drank a cup of tea!

He shut the fridge and sighed to himself.

He needed a hot bath.

The bath water was perfect as he sunk himself into the tub. He had reading material nearby for whenever he had a soak like the one he was having. Just some time to himself, a good book, and a nice bath to relax in.

But then he felt the water shift and another body join him. He moved his book to the side to see that Sasuke had joined him.

Naruto glanced at the nearby bathroom floor to find his husband's clothes discarded along with his own. He set his book down in the small magazine rack, taking notice of the baby monitor on the small towel stand. Shit, how could he not hear his husband enter the bathroom?

He set his eyes on Sasuke and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining you in the bath, what does it look like?" Sasuke answered, his tone nonchalant. "Shiki's already in his crib, sleeping."

"I thought you would still be pissed off at me."

"Me? Get angry over something as trivial as a dress shirt that can be easily replaced? No love."

Naruto rolled his eyes but crawled his way towards Sasuke. "Oh, so that stomping out the apartment this morning and ignoring me when I got home. What was that then?"

"You imagined all that." Sasuke answered, pulling Naruto close to his body and combing a wet hand through the blonde hair. "I actually kissed you goodbye and gave you a wonderful hug when I came back home."

"And what about that voicemail I left you today?"

Sasuke couldn't help it if he twitched a little down there at the mention of the voicemail. He smirked and tightened his hold on his wife. "I thought it was very thoughtful. Thank you for thinking of me dobe. I'd like to request one of those every day."

The blonde rolled his eyes again. "I'm not going to masturbate every day just to leave you sexy voicemails. Besides," Naruto leaned in close to his husband's ear to whisper, "why need a voicemail and fantasize when you can just come home to the real thing?"

Sasuke hummed and pulled his blonde in for a brief kiss. When he pulled away he asked, "Should we leave the tub?"

"Yes."

(/ﾟДﾟ)/

Sakura had noticed that her superior was acting… well better than yesterday. He wasn't being particularly snappy or crabby today. So she had to assume that whatever was bothering him yesterday was resolved.

She didn't get the chance to text or call Naruto about her superior's attitude yesterday. But she just sent a short text about what happened yesterday to the blonde and how Sasuke was normal now.

A quick reply told her all she needed to know. And she smiled at her own imagination.

* * *

"What a cutie!"

"Pretty adorable, congrats Naruto."

"He just pretty much looks like a baby version of Sasuke."

Naruto sighed but thanked everyone for their compliments. But he was glad that Shiki wasn't getting uncomfortable being around other people. He spent most of his days indoors, on occasion taken out to the park for a brief walk. He didn't have a job to keep him busy but realizing that having Shiki now made him busy.

He made sure to spend Shiki's active-and-awake time talking to him, playing music, reading to him, and teaching him lots of small things so that his little mind could absorb it all. Shiki would get changed and fed when the time came and have his nap. Naruto was amazed at himself that he even found the time to do laundry in between, cook meals, and do chores.

It was amazing… this is what Kushina dealt with when he was a kid.

Shiki was in his baby Bjorn, his body facing Naruto so that if he got tired he could rest his down on his mother's chest. But at the moment he was awake and was looking at the person with the bright pink hair smile at him. He smiled briefly at her, laughing when the person made funny noises he didn't understand. He turned his head to a different side and brought his fist to his mouth and slobbered over his fingers.

Naruto replaced Shiki's fingers with a pacifier and shifted the carrier slightly to make sure it was comfortable for the both of them. Shiki didn't express any kind of discomfort so they were both fine.

Kiba patted the top of Shiki's head, admiring the little guy and glad that the kid didn't cry when he did that. The babies he hung around most often were puppies from his mom's pound. "Seriously, all I'm seeing is Sasuke in the little guy. I think he should have at least gotten blue eyes from you or something Naruto."

"Kiba, don't be a jerk." Shikamaru sighed. He knew his friend didn't mean to sound so offending but… he just did. "Babies don't choose what traits they're going to get."

"No it's okay, I know what he means. I was surprised that Shiki looks so much like Sasuke. But that's okay that just means that he's going to be super-hot when he grows up!" Naruto looked down at Shiki and cooed at him, "You're going to look so much like your Papa!"

Shiki smiled and reached one of his hands up, to which Naruto kissed and cooed over him some more.

Sakura laughed but then glared at Kiba. He really should choose his words carefully. She reached over to ruffle Shiki's hair a bit. "Yup, I'm sure he'll look just like his dad!"

"I just hope he won't be an asshole like his dad…" Kiba muttered.

Shikamaru sighed but could only say that Kiba deserved the punch he got from Sakura. His friend and his troublesome mouth…

* * *

**A/N:** And yet again, it feels like such a long time since my last update (because it _has_ been). I was going to upload this chapter for last week but priorities swamped me instead. But luckily the many exams I had to take this week are over & I got to finish the chapter!

And the "fight" that I put in the chapter, I know it doesn't seem like much but those kinds of things happen in my house every few months. My dad gets pissed at my mom and ignores her for however long he wants to (usually 5-7 days). And then around the 5-7 days, he just acts like they never had a fight (or how it actually is, just pretty much him throwing a tantrum and my mom dealing with it).


End file.
